Naruto - Ageless
by Siriandemi
Summary: Sasuke was not the birth name she was given. Her full name is Satsuki Uchiha. Itachi killed her family and twin brother Sasuke. To avoid the clan restoration act, Itachi did something with her mind and body. Turning her into Sasuke The Avenger. That was until the last battle with Naruto... Warning: NaruSaku - Romance, Friendship, Deaths, Drama and Adventure - Time-travel... Kinda
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**AN/ Naruto - Ageless.**

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto, I however decided to buy a few mange's and all the anime to be able to make my Fan-fiction.

_There is something I like to say before starting on my story. This is my Like and dislikes._

_I dislike overpowered Character, same with characters that knows everything. Characters that knows what the Author knows._

_I dislike Authors bashing of characters, but don't mind when characters are bashing each other. Authors hatred of characters, which are bleeding into the stories is annoying to read. Try something as subtle bashing, maybe? I prefer not to be converted by a hater._

_I hate epilogues like Narutos and Harry Potter ending. I don't mind that Naruto end with Hinata. But how I see it. Sakura pushed Hinata toward Naruto because she doesn't believe she deserved him. Naruto listen to her and tried to make it work, She might have been abusive, but I will hit Naruto too if he keeps doing those stupid stuff hehe._

_I hate Sasuke ends with Sakura. It saddened me. It was a story where Sakura turned into the other half of Naruto and the other way around. They were turned into one soul in two bodies. But how I see it, Sakura did the Sacrifice, to keep Sasuke Loyalt she stepped away from Naruto. "Grrr"_

_So this is my alternative universe. If you guys hate mystic then the story is not for you. I am twisting the Epilogue to my own liking. Twisting the world to my own reality._

_"Not Many likes huh?"_

_My advice : Life is a risk. So if you like your best friend, talk about your feeling. The risk might be great but if it works, it's way better than standing in the sideline and watch. After all, who says, that the one you best friend is kissing will not start to push him/her away from you?_

_**Chapter Summary:**_

_**Sasuke was not the birth name she was given. Her full name is Satsuki Uchiha. Itachi killed her family and twin brother Sasuke. To avoid the clan restoration act, Itachi did something with her mind and body. Turning her into Sasuke the avenger. That was until the last battle with Naruto...**_

_**Warnings: Alternative/universe - NaruSaku - Love, friendship, Deaths, Drama and Adventure - Time-travel... kinda**_

**_Other Warnings: FemHaku, Twin Sasuke/Satsuki (OC ), OC(kinda) Ami Uzuki._**

* * *

**Naruto**_** \- Ageless - The Start **_

_Page-001 __(AN/Rechecked/fixed 11/feb 2015 )_

* * *

The war, and the return of Sasuke made Sakura confused about what was going on with the world. Her right hand was on top of Naruto's chest, and her left on Sasuke's. This was just an emergency until both were stable. What worried her was the decision afterwards. She had always asked herself, who she was going to heal first. Her mind and heart chose Naruto. While it was the case that she was healing both. Sakura knew that she needed to concentrate on one when one of them was steady.

It could have been ages before the young woman moved her left hand away from Sasuke. The reason was not that Sasuke body was stable first. No, Naruto's body had been already secured, but she couldn't move her hand away from the blond-haired man.

She was in love with the "fool." There were no denying it now. Only Naruto could frustrate this much, to the point that she would act without thinking. With that, she came to be considerate that she was pretty much had been "in denying" for a long time. No wonder, that Naruto didn't believe in her, when she confessed, because back then, she didn't, at least not with all her heart.

It could have been the way she saw him die, where she tried everything to keep him alive. She even accessed his hearts to pump it with her own hand. She finally understood that she couldn't see a future without Naruto in it. In the first few months in team seven, she believed Sasuke would save her. It was never the case. It was consistently Naruto, her Hero. From that moment, it was imprinted in her subconscious, that no matter what; Naruto would always be there to save the day. That was the reason she yelled his name when Pain destroyed Konoho.

"Sakura," Sasuke said with a gentle voice that placed her mind on the edge. "I always was jealous of you... his devotion."

"I told you to be quiet, didn't I?" Sakura's pleasant voice did barely keep her aggravation in line.

It was met with silence. Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto's, admiring the young blond and in same time acting like he didn't hear her. There was a glimmer of blush on his face.

"I always did wonder, if I could change, if my decision to leave you guys never happened." There was a small silence as Sasuke collected himself before he turned and faced the sky. "Would you guys still wanted me back, if I told you, that the Sasuke you knew, was all an act. It was all a lie?"

"I need to concentrate, I-"

"-I have the power to change everything, Sakura. I just hope you guys will forgive me for my deception. It was a lie that I kept protecting, to preserve myself. Don't trust anyone when you are back. He is the reason for Naruto's hard childhood. He was the Hokage in the shadow... HE-"

"Just shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto blurted. He had been listening in. Frankly, he had been tired of the confusing talks, Sasuke was making. "It's in the past, just forget about it!"

"You are wrong Naruto!" Sasuke forcefully argued, but started to cough. "Everything leads to the Man I killed; Everything led back to Danzo... Just stay away from him and don't tell anyone, so long he is alive..."

"What are you getting at Sasuke!" Naruto was angry and confused. He really had no idea, what his friend was talking about. " You already killed him! Right?

Sasuke chuckled insanely, "In this reality; I have, but he will still be there, at least where you guys are going."

With that, the Rinnegan flashed as beams of energies arrived from the prisons, which he had created for the tailed beasts. When the beams connected with his eyes, it caused a massive explosion of lights.

"If you guys can, please save me... If not, then kill me... " That was the voice of Sasuke's which kept repeating as the darkness slowly consumed the lights. However, the sound of Sasuke's voice changed to a more feminine one as it echoed to emptiness...

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Thief Act 1?**_

_Page-002_ _(AN/Rechecked/fixed 12/feb 2015 )_

* * *

Naruto had just sneaked into The third Hokage's house as he was proceeding to the room, which Mizuki had informed him about. He was intercepted by a simple question.

"What are you doing in my House, in this hour?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked, while his voice was gentle, it was firm and commanding.

Naruto turned his body toward the Third Hokage while grinning sheepishly. Without even thinking, he did the first think that came to his mind.

The young-sun-kissed blond started to concentrate his chakra. The third Hokage raised one of his eyebrows and was wondering, what this young blond was up to, who he saw as his grandson by the way.

"Sexy Technique!" Naruto yelled and transformed into a naked female vision of himself with only clouds hiding "her" most intimating parts.

"Wha?" Was the response from the Old man, who was soon after knocked to the floor with a powerful nosebleed.

Inside Naruto's mind...

Naruto blinked, confused. He was standing in front of large bars. He was inside his mind, more importantly in the seal area. Standing in front of him was his Mother with eight different colors of Chakra Orbs hovering behind her; she was behind the bars.

"Mom?"

The red-haired woman shook her head. "No, I am Kurama"

"What? Wait? What is going on?"

Suddenly, memories of the battle with Sasuke flashed in front of him; the war... and his life...

It was confusing. It was like waking up from a dream and then tried to remember every detail. Which was impossible by the way? However, he still remembered some, mostly the crude detail of his "other life" and "The current life."

"You better hurry Naruto" The Fox chuckled, which sounded odd and scary.

He was still perplexed, but somehow he finally understood what Sasuke had done to him. Well, he could not put it in plain words. He just seemed to distinguish, or at least the idea of it. The only way to know for sure, was to find and talk to Sakura.

Back outside in the real world...

He blinked until his vision returned. Naruto was then reverted to the real world, where the old man was lying on the floor with a heavy nosebleed.

'Wait the scrolls of sealing!', he remembered. In the back of his mind, he felt guilty, and just wanted to wake the old-man up and hug his 'grandpa' for all he was worth.

'Duh.' Was the responds from The Fox. Shaking the feeling off, he rushed to his destination.

Naruto arrived and walked into the room of scrolls where all the forbidden arts were. An idea soon formed in his mind, and he attempted to create clones. He blinked confusedly; No clones were made.

Naruto was pulled inside his mind.

'Idiot, you need to do your hand signs!' The fox barked irritated. It was still scary to hear the fox use his mothers' voice.

'Huh, Why?' Naruto asked bewildered.

The fox shook "her" head annoying. "I will be explaining it simply. Brat, You are in your young body. Your body has not been trained to use the shadow clones without Hand seals. Yet. "

Naruto fluttered, then grinned awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. "You voice is freaking me out!" he exclaimed.

"Just hurry up already." The fox half-screamed.

"Okay, okay..."

"What a simpleton", The fox mumbled.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled with a pointed finger.

Back in the real world he made a hand seal.

"Multiple shadow clone techniques!" Naruto whispered, and twelve clones of him were made with white puff of smoke.

"You guys know what to do! Wait 15 minutes before heading out. " He said and then pointed at one single clone, you go and talk to Sakura." He ordered, which the clone nodded.

Naruto picked the scroll of sealing, which were the Fourth Hokage legacy; His dad Legacy. In the last timeline, he remembered, or at least the rumors, that half of the scrolls had been destroyed when 'Pain' attacked.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Thief Act 2?**_

_Page-003 __(AN/Rechecked/fixed 12/feb 2015 )_

* * *

Sakura woke up with a small headache. She was confused by the soft bed and a feeling of soreness. She rose from the bed to sit on the edge. She started to look around. It was her room yes, her old room before the destruction.

Her eyes widened as she rushed to her mirror.

A young vision was staring back at her. "I have returned, but how?!" Her appearance matched her's academy graduation days. She still could not comprehend what was happening, even if she was staring at her younger image. She first believed it was some kind of Genjutsu. However, this felt more genuine than what she 'remembered'.

Three knock on her windows startled her, her hands moved to search for any weapon to use. "Pst... Sakura-Chan" Naruto's voice settled her panicked mind.

Sakura rushed to her windows to see that 'Naruto' was standing with a bunch of scrolls in his arms.

"Sakura-Chan, we need to copy those scrolls before they dispel." Naruto said as the young girl opened her windows to let him in. Wondering, what he meant by 'dispel'.

"Naruto, what is going on?" The pink-haired girl frowned as she helped him move the scrolls to her bed.

Naruto smiled with his trade-mark fox-grin, which made her blush. "This is how I graduated last time, remember? But then I have this idea, since last time, I granny said something about most of the village secret had been destroyed... we can use all the scrolls to get ourselves stronger, right Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura nodded as she stared at her lifelong friend. Tears were slowly emerging from her eyes as she grabbed the blond head and pulled him into a deep kiss. However, as she tried to deepen the kiss, the pink-haired girl noticed that something was wrong.

Flashed of memories rushed her brains. " You are a clone! Shannoro !" She yelled and hit Naruto right between his eyes.

Back with Naruto.

Naruto blinked when his clone's memories reached him. "Ouch, that hurt. Sakura-Chan is so mean," he said, while hugging himself in his mind and rocked childish.

Then he remembered that she kissed him, or at least, his clone got kissed.

Blood seemed to rush to his head, and if he didn't stop the images of seeing Sakura kissing him in her own room. He was certain that he would have gotten nosebleed.

He could have sworn that he heard the Fox had giggled pervert at him, but pushed the thought away as he tried to calm himself down

As the young blond took deep breaths to collect his mind and finish the task in front of him. He just hoped that she would not hit the other clone which was gathering ink and paper.

'Let see, exchanging chakra, to expand and acknowledge the partner's strength and trust. By concentrating chakra in the lungs, inhaling the partner's chakra to form a powerful connection.' Naruto read.

Naruto nodded and skipped down to the instruction. He was differently going to ask Sakura's to help with this one, since she had better chakra control than him.

He skipped down the scrolls and found more forbidden techniques he could use, and came toward "Blood clone."

'So my dad tried to make a blood clone, because the shadow clones while powerful had a weakness. Chakra hungry and can dispel by a single damaging hit; The Blood-clone by the theory needed to get a lethal hit to dispel. '

Naruto grinned. "My dad is awesome, believe it!" He yelled in his mind, but in the real world. He had moved up and was standing with his fist was in the air while laughing stupidly.

'Idiot' The fox mused, which caused the blond to yell back.

Unknown to Naruto, Mizuki had followed him and watched the young boy from far away.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Thief act 3?**_

_Page-004 __(AN/Rechecked/fixed 12/feb 2015 )_

* * *

Iruka Umino was in deep thoughts. He disheartened failed 'Naruto' from graduation. Flashed of memories of the last time he had seen his parents came to his mind.

He wondered if he had done the right thing to fail the boy. Naruto could not do a simple illusion, but then again, every ninja should be able to do it. While he knew that some people had passed with the lack of a few skills. He did feel guilty, for some reason. Why did he have the uneasy feeling to pass him? Was it because of the Fox inside him, or something else?

'No.' Iruka reminded himself. It was not the Fox; it was something else.

Furthermore, when he thought back. Naruto had always failed to do that simple skill. He had the passing grade, but that simple talent had always bugged him. How was it even possible to get the same task three times in the row?

He was interrupted by sounds of someone knocking on his door, which caused him to push the dilemma away for now. Iruka moved and opened the door to see a worried looking Mizuki.

"What it is?" Iruka asked. rather annoyed. It seemed that every time he tried to find the head and tails of the boy called Naruto, Mizuki always intervened with something that led his mind away.

"We must go to Lord Hokage's' place..."

"?"

"Naruto had taken the scroll of the forbidden seals as a joke!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"!?" Iruka was in shock, but also worried at the same time. "It can't be?"

He rushed toward the Lord Hokage's home.

Arriving just in time to hear the mob of Chūnins yelling.

"He won't get away this time!" One of the Chūnin yelled, while the other agreed to it.

"Yes, those scrolls are dangerous; Forbidden by the previous Hokage." The third Hokage said, he was calm and collected.

"If used in a certain way, it could cause trouble." The old man finished wisely while sucking on his pipe.

Iruka could not believe that 'Naruto' could do something so stupid. He locked his eyes with the Hokage, seeing him close his eyes slowly, and with a deep sigh. He was hoping to find any falsehood in the statement.

"It had been half a day since the scroll had been taken... We must hurry and find Naruto!" Lord Hokage commanded.

"Hai". "Yes Sir". With that the Chūnins scattered to search for the orange-wearing boy.

Hours later...

Iruka had been searching over two hours for Naruto without even getting any closer.

Panting heavily. The young Chūnin stopped on top of one of the roof tops.

"I should check the woods," he said with tired breath. 'Naruto what have you done?'

Not Knowing, that Mizuki had spread some rumors to escalate the hatred for the young blond while "searching".

As Iruka jumped from tree to tree, he noticed the lights of the moon, which had created long shadows. "In two or maybe three more hours and the sun will rise". He came to a conclusion. As he jumps, the young teacher spotted some orange with the corner of his eyes and rushed toward the clueless teen. He was just lucky that the moon was still up. If there were no lights, he would have missed him completely.

The young man arrived to see the boy sitting with his head down panting heavily. It was like, he had just gotten run over by a train or two.

With his 'big head technique' he yelled, "I found you!"

Instead of being afraid, Naruto looked up, and Iruka mind flashed with different scenery, but this was not what he had expected. Naruto's eyes glimmered with happiness as he stared back.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled and rushed toward him and hugged him with tears filling eyes.

There was this feeling of dread as he was being hugged, and for the first time in a long time. Iruka finally understood his reason. Naruto was like a younger brother to him. He was just being worried. That was why he wanted 'Naruto' to pass with flying colors. It was because he was afraid. He was concerned about Naruto not being ready to face the world. It scared him that this young boy would one-day foolish rush into the danger like his own parents did, and died in the process.

The anger left his body as he let the young boy hug him. However, he wanted to understand why 'Naruto' did what he did. Maybe the Hokage would look the other way, if the reason was good enough.

He gently pushed 'Naruto' away with at arm-length between them. With his arm crossed he stared at his "younger brother."

"Iruka-Sensei, now that you are here you can pass me, right?" Naruto grinned.

"?" Iruka eyes narrowed suspicious.

"-Mizuki-Sensei said, if I can do one technique from this scroll, you will pass me right?"

Iruka's eyes widened as Naruto had answered everything with the simple question to him. His mind already gathered the necessary information to form a conclusion of what caused the events.

"Mizuki, he must have tricked 'Naruto' to steal the scroll, but why?'"Iruka asked himself, but his danger-sense warned him just in the right time. The safety of his student was more important, so he pushed the boy away from the danger. He just managed to turn around to shield his vital part of his body and head with his arm.

Countless of kunais flew toward him and pushed him into the tree. "Argh" Iruka grimaced as he stared at where it came from. The smug face of Mizuki was staring back at him. It was all that he needed to know. 'Traitor' Was the word formed in his mind.

"Naruto, run and don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka yelled toward Naruto.

There was no sound that the boy had started to run off. Iruka turned and faced the blonde to order him to run away again, only to be stopped by what he saw; Naruto was angry.

"What is the meaning of this!" Naruto yelled as his anger was turned toward Mizuki.

"Give me the scroll, Naruto." The man asked, but there was a hint of commanding and arrogance in his voice.

"Don't Listen to him Naruto" Iruka managed to say.

* * *

_**Naruto -Ageless - Blood clone Act.**_

_Page-005 _(Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

The real Naruto was hiding far away. He understood what his dad did. By adding blood in the form of a seal on the shadow clone, he had created the blood clone, which in theory should last until he dispelled his clone, ran out of chakra, or until it got hit in a fatal area.

The principal could be used on every clone, but it works best with shadow clones due to the shared memories.

Of course, the downside to it, that he needed to keep the chakra flowing to the seal, otherwise it would turn into a normal 'shadow clone'. So he needed to link his chakra, and a part of his concentration. Which was harder than expected. It could be compared to the Rasengan. It also seemed that his dad had used the blood clone to do the paperwork as the Hokage.

What he could gather, his dad could maintain two blood clones that operate without so much as him losing control of his main body. He could move around normally without losing focus.

Right now, he could only manage to do one blood clone, which took all of his concentration. In the end, it was no different than him being there.

He also required to take control of the blood clone, and need to be close.

Due to some complicated matter, the blood clone would not regenerate any chakra if the clone was not in the line of sight of the original body. If he was going to compare to the normal shadow clone, which could not even regenerate chakra, unless storage or gathering Senjutsu.

Which was the original of why his dad tried to make 'blood-clone' in the first place. He wanted to gather 'Natur' chakra and by the link, he would send his nature chakra to his blood clone or reverse. That way, he would overcome the weakness of Senjutsu; To stay in the Senjutsu-Mode, he needed to stay still, which was the weakness.

In a way, it was pointless for him now. Even so, Naruto knows the possibilities of the blood clone. It works as a Shadow clone, It stayed alive longer, but need more concentration. He could directly take control of it, or let the clone be.

There was, however, some warning that, while he was in direct control, he could get 'phantom pains... Whatever that was.

Back with Iruka, the blood clone had moved in front of the young Chūnin to shield him from Mizuki...

"Stop Attacking my Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Like a little brat demon can stop me... Hand over the scroll and I might let you two live!" Mizuke answered infuriated.

"Naruto, just run away!" Iruka yelled.

"I am not leaving you with this-"

Naruto was interrupted by a kick on his side, sending him flying away. "Bastard my control is still bad." He though as he was sent off.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled after him.

"Hmf, pathetic. " Mizuki said, sneering at Iruka. "I will come back for you," he promised with glare and jumped to where he had kicked Naruto.

Naruto blinked from his hiding spot, "Ouch, that hurts. I guess that was 'phantom pain', huh?" he said to no one, rubbing the area his clone had been kicked.

Taking a deep breath, he resumed control of his clone again.

He barely managed to avoid a shuriken as he rolled to his left. "Cut it out!" He yelled to his attacker, annoyed, that he could not get a break.

"Gladly..." Was the response from the white-haired man. He rushed with his over-seized shuriken in his right hand, trying to cut Naruto in half.

It happened so fast, it was nearly in a blink of an eye. Iruka managed to intercept and kicked Mizuki away. The man was sent flying ten meters before hitting a tree. However, Naruto noticed that it was probably Iruka's last strength, as his Sensei fell to his knee in front of him in pain. 'Dammit!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

If it was not because of the wounds, his Sensei had gotten by pushing 'his clone' away. Iruka could easily have beaten Mizuki. "But damn him for losing his head" He had been hugging Iruka and forgot about Mizuki.

"It does seem I need to kill you first after all," Mizuke sneered fuming toward his 'fellow Ninja'.

Mizuki rushed toward the now defenseless Chūnin, only to get a knee right into his face, sending him crashing back into the tree.

Naruto was now standing in front of his Sensei again. He got better at controlling his blood-clone. Iruka, on the other hand, was filled with pride. The attack Naruto did was flawless, and it was in a speed equal to many Chūnins. However, Mizuki had the experience to beat his 'younger brother'. Nevertheless, before he could tell Naruto to run away.

"Don't you Dare and lay your dirty hand on my Sensei!" Naruto whispered that could send the most hardened men running for their lives.

Mizuki seemed not to pick on the danger signs, as he rose up and chuckled. "Bring it demon brat! But let me tell you something first... Before I take away your sorry life? Do you want to know why people hate you?"

"Don't you dare Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, figured out what Miziku wanted to do. He was giving the man a pleading look, trying to prevent Mizuki from telling, not because it was a secret, but it would scare and ruin Naruto's childhood. It was what he had himself believing. But a growl from Naruto stopped him.

"I had always wondered why parents keep pulling kids my age aside. You are the one that told them to stay away, didn't you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"You are also the one that had sabotaged my academy works haven't you? You are the one that regularly had been nice to me, while Iruka-Sensei while hard, he was always fair. The other might give me the look, but at least most of the ninja in the academy was fair. "

Naruto lowered his head, "Whatever you are going to say, it would likely be a lie, so why should a listen to the one that wants to kill me in the first place?"

"Haha, I just told them the truth demon," Mizuke said with an insane smile."You-"

"-Stop Calling Naruto a demon, You traitor!" Iruka yelled, still trying to prevent the secret from reaching Naruto's ears.

"He-"

"-Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled with his eyes narrowed into what could have looked like a predator.

"Stop talking!" Naruto yelled before hundreds of his clones charged the traitor.

* * *

**_Naruto - Ageless - Love Act 1._**

_Page-006 - _(Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

It was now seven in the morning as Sakura was walking toward Naruto's favorite place. She was frustrated at Naruto. He wanted her to copy the scrolls by writing it down on blank papers. While his idea was decent, she knew he had forgotten other possibilities and took the simplest solutions, which first came to his mind. If he sat down, he could have figured out there was something called photographic.

Sakura chuckled to herself, as she saw her friend sitting and eating with Iruka. From her memories, she knew that Iruka was a nice decent guy. The man saw Naruto as a surrogate brother. Which was the course that an idea came to her mind.

She knew that her parents told her to stay away from Naruto, when they met for the first time at the age of six. If she played her role right, it would start some rumors that would be benefited to Naruto and her in the long run.

"Naruto!" She yelled and forged a surprise as she hugged Naruto from behind, while pretending that the person next to him was invisible.

Naruto managed to turn himself around, despite being under her grip. Her eyes widened at his forehead, which was forcing a confused frown to form on his face. She winked at him and hoping he would get the idea, that she was up to something; A prank even.

"Naruto you passed!" She exclaimed excitedly and moved her cheek to his. "Play along..." she whispered to him. His head was blocking Iruka's sight.

The boy pushed himself off the chair and with a surprise to both Sakura and Iruka. The blond lifted the pink-haired girl up and whirled her with him at the center. She squealed delightedly as she was looking down facing him. This was not something she could be faking as a blush sneaked up and coloured her cheeks, making her face red. She was truly happy for what he was doing, and wished it never would end.

Time passed and the whirling stopped, by the time, she had gotten her legs wrapped around him. She didn't remember went or how, and the pink-haired girl didn't care any ways. Her arms around his neck while their eyes locked in an eternal gaze. She could feel his arms were under her butt and helping her stay in the position. Her face turned more red, and she had truly forgotten the world around her; Not even faking anymore.

Her head moved on its own. She tilted her head for her first kiss. Not counting his clone she had kissed, which by the way reminded her, that she needed to hit him on the head for it. However, she knew that 'this' Naruto was real. Her heart accelerated as their lips were getting closer.

"Ahem" Iruka tried to gain their attention, completely interrupted them in the act. Sakura finally came from her daze. slowly let go of Naruto and tried to stand by her own legs. It was embarrassing, which she didn't even try to hide. The truth was, that she didn't really know how to act in public, when it came to Naruto, except maybe hitting him for coursing her frustration.

"Iruka-sensei!" She tried to act normally, or what standard she could remember how she acted this age. "I was just, erhm..." She stopped and was now looking at the young instructor with a pleading eye, close to tears. It was not hard, since she needed to remember how she did act around Naruto... back then, she was abusing toward him. It filled her heart with sadness.

Iruka stared at the young girl in front of him, and somehow he felt bad. There was something off after all; How they acted...

"Iruka-Sensei, Sakura is just playing pranks, right Sakura-chan?... She is going to hit me now..." Naruto said nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Iruka could have slapped himself in the face, that was the worse lie ever. He sighed as he observed the depressed look on Sakura body-language and the awkward expression from Naruto behind her.

"Don't Lie to me Naruto. How long have you two been friends? " He asked, that must be what they where hiding, he believed.

It seemed to click into what his student had said in the forest. Mizuki likely had tried to isolate the boy for a long time, and possibly others had done the same. Iruka wondered if Mizuka had talked to Sakura's parents, he didn't recall it. Then again, it always had been odd, that one day he had seen the blonde play with kids his age, but the next day... He was left alone.

"Six years maybe..." Sakura answered. It was the truth, or how she saw it. It was when they became team seven after all. It was the truth on top of a lie. They were back in time, and today was the day she would have known her friend for six years. It was also the day she had known her teammate since the starts of team seven in her past time line, so it was a truth, just not all of it.

"I see." Iruka sighed heavily, the puzzle all came crashing down. He could see they were hiding something from him. He felt he knew the answer, but he needed to be sure.

"Does this have something to do with your parents, Sakura?" He asked, which made her nod at him not daring to look into his eye. Iruka noticed that she had moved in front of Naruto and grabbed his hands; She was shielding her friend.

The young instructor was filled with pride, and he vowed to himself that he would protect these two. He figured out that in class. They likely pretended all along, and with Naruto incompetent acting. It was probably decided that the young blond didn't need to act. It was a good deception from those two. The young teacher's thoughts. It never reached his mind, that he was over thinking and was putting all the wrong piece together.

"I see." Iruka said, which caused Sakura to look up, he gave her a knowing smile. "Don't need to worry, now if you are done eating... Erhm, breakfast Naruto?" Naruto was looking at Sakura. Iruka observed that the girl gave the boy an assuring smile. It was probably the reason that the boy nodded to his question.

"Okay then, you two..." He said and chuckled, trying to break the tension around them. " Remember that you guys need to be at the academy..." There was a small pause, as Iruka tried to find the best time for them to be at the academy for their Ninja registration. They didn't exactly need to be there with their own classmates. Besides, Naruto could probably need a good sleep, since he had been up all night.

"Just be there before two pm, okay?" He finally said.

"Okay Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, but Iruka noticed Sakura was silence. He knew the reason, she was afraid,that he would tell their secret.

"And Sakura, don't worry..." Iruka said, trying to insure that he meant well. "Just make sure you get Naruto some sleep. He had been up all night, eh?. "

"Hai, Sensei" Sakura smiled and dragged Naruto with her.

His eyes tracked them as they walked away. A sound of someone sighed attracted his attention. He turned his head toward the owner of the Ramen Bar.

"You know, if you are going to talk to her parents about it, they will likely forbid her from seeing him?" The old man stated.

Iruka smiled knowingly, "I know, but I think I got an idea, want to help with some rumors?"

The old man narrowed his eyes dangerously, which startled the instructor. It seemed that his student had more people, who just liked him as him. "Wait, it's not what you think, it's for the good of Sakura and Naruto. We need to turn the villages against Mizuki... And I believe Lord Hokage would agree..."

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Love Act 2.**_

_Page-007 - _(Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

Sakura and Naruto arrived dazed at the apartment door.

"Can you wait for a minute, Sakura-Chan? " He asked with a nervous chuckle. Sakura raised her left eyebrow.

"It is a mess?" She asked, but it did sound more like a statement.

"No, I just need to check something, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto answered awkwardly with a flustered grin.

"Alright..." She grumbled, with that, Naruto rushed into his apartment.

Sounds of few crashing and running could be heard from the other side of the door.

She pushed the door just a little. "Don't forget to clean your bedroom too while you're at it!" She yelled laughing.

"Sakura-chan!" He whined, which could be heard from the other side and caused the girl to smile happily.

Few more memories of her time with Naruto from her other life rushed into her memory bank. It was more intimate acts between them than what normal friends allowed. Kisses, touches and the memories of her putting him into Genjutsu every time, to make him believe it was just his perverted fantasies.

Was it her real memories or just dreams, or was she not that innocent as she believed?

"Sakura you can come in now," Naruto yelled and interrupted her trains of thoughts.

Sakura nodded and walked into his apartment. A Feeling of nostalgia soon reached her mind. She spotted some black plastic bags, at least five bags. She assumed, it was the trash he had gathered from his apartment, while she had waited outside.

Naruto was waiting on the other side of the kitchen table. However, she moved passed him and toward his bedroom.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"We need to talk Naruto, and I think it would be best, that we do the talking near your bed as possible. None of us had been sleeping for a long time." Sakura answered. The truth was that she felt tired and could easily pass out any moment. How long had they been awake; 12 hours... 24 hours or three days?

She sat on his bed and hugged her knee. Naruto came in and sat to her left.

There was a silence between them, but none dared to talk. It was relaxing, they were both staring at the floor in front of them.

"Sakura-Chan? Is this real?" Naruto asked, for a while nothing happens. He believed that she might not have heard him. That was until he felt her body leaning on him. Her head moved and was now resting on his shoulder.

He absently moved his right arm around her to pull the young girl closer, while tilted her head on top of hers. Her hair touched his nose, and the scent forced him to relax.

"I think, it is as real as it could be, I really think Sasuke sent us back" Sakura answered and moved her left arm around the blond. She was hugging him with worry.

"What now? I am not as smart as you, or anyone one, for that matter, I..." Naruto never really finished. The young girl moved and pulled him to her and let the gravity take it the cause. His upper body was on top of her while the lower part had not moved yet.

It was an awkward position for him, so he moved the rest of his body between her legs. She didn't mind. The way she arranged her own legs seemed that she preferred it.

Sakura was indeed taller than Naruto, which forced the young boy to move his body up, so their face mirrored each other. It caused a small moan to escape her lips and turned her face red.

"Naruto?" She gasped for air like her body had a problem to breath. Naruto seemed to understand and stopped his movements.

She had by now grabbed his face as he was looking at her eyes, and she locked into his.

"I remember this. I remembered our first time after I forced you to tell me the truth." She said, which made the young blond confused. It seemed that she noticed his perplexed in his eyes.

"When Sasuke told me that you were the one that saved me from Gaara in the Chunins exam. I didn't believe him first. I wanted to be sure, and remembered that your weaknesses were in Genjutse. I had been using Genjutsu on your many times it seems. Memories keep popping... And I am so sorry!" Sakura said with watering eyes.

"Sakura, I don't understand..."

"I don't either, but I think Sasuke gave me a chance to make it all right with you..." Sakura explained, "Or somehow, we both end up dreaming of a possible future?"

Naruto was indeed confused, so he just gave the girl, who he loved his trademarked smile.

"I have these memories, that you told me that you transformed into Sasuke once, and told me something. Did you transform into Sasuke?"

Naruto tried to remember, the only memory he recalled was that time, before the bell test.

"Yes, I think I remember." He answered her.

"It was you wasn't it? You are the one that told me about my forehead?" She whispered in insight. Memories flashed as she remembered herself putting Naruto into Genjutsu; Instead of asking him how he saved her. She asked him about everything. Naruto of course told her everything, but it was only the memories of him telling her about his transformation into Sasuke, that she remembered.

"Yeah, I made a fool of myself that day. I transformed into Sasuke to ask you about me. I Said, 'You sure have a large forehead..." Naruto said with a genuine smile not knowing that his smile was making her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Makes me want to kiss it. " She finished for him. Naruto eyes widened, but relaxed when he saw the cute smile she made.

Silence.

"You know, if you didn't act like you were just playing with my feeling, I would have loved to show you off in public. I never could read you. You always acted recklessly... I didn't even believe the crush you had for me was real. I thought that you just acted that way to annoy me. " Sakura confessed.

"I am sorry" Naruto said, then he remembered what she said. "Show me off in public?" He asked and blinked confusedly.

This time Sakura turned her face away from him. "I don't know if it was real, or it just dreams, fantasies even... But I think it is as real as us being sent back in time..." Sakura said before returned her face to look at him.

Their eyes once again met.

"We need to write down what we remember from the future, dreams, whatever" Sakura sighed to the randomly change the topic, but then gave him a peck on his lips, completely surprising the blond. She was now staring determinedly at him.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, still confused, but then the recent memories rushed in. He didn't notice, that the little peck from Sakura was the catalyst for all the painful memories of the war to flash before his eyes.

"I nearly lost you once" She whispered fearfully. She remembered how she tried to keep Naruto alive after Karuma was extracted. Even with him on top of her, she needed to be sure that he was living. What might not have been a logical action from her part, she knew she needed it; They both needed it.

Naruto was still following his train of memories, the feeling of desperation, lost and emptiness. Suddenly, he sensed her hands pull his head down to feel soft lips touched his own. As the memories came, it was gone and his body only reacted to her touches.

Her lips were soft and tasty. Her taste was no stranger to him. It seemed he had tasted her many times before, and it was not the first time. His body moved by its own. To his surprise, his body acted like what they were doing was normal to them. This was what he had longed for, his mind told him.

He dared to open his eyes, not remember when he closed them in the first place. Green eyes met blue.

Somehow they saw their older selves staring back at them from the reflection of thir eyes. With a smile, they knew that what they were going to do...

Sakura smiled while she absently helping him taking his and her own clothes off. She was the only one that knew what was going to happen between them now. From her memories, Naruto was likely acting on pure instinct.

The young Cherry Blossom was indeed happy that she had prepared. This time she would not make him believe, that it was one of his dreams...

She got another chance with this boy. To her, Naruto was now her world. She would do anything to make him happy. Because, Naruto from their past life did everything to keep his promise to her. Even step aside for her stupid crush on Sasuke.

Naruto had been trailing kisses on her neck and shoulders. He could not believe it was real. It was like many of his dreams. His memories rushed. Of course, it made him more confused.

Her moans were making him wild. Her kisses were warm and addicted. Somehow, with all those touches and kisses they did end naked with him still on top of her.

He felt one of her hands relocated and was trying to move between them. He was wondering what she was up to, but trusting her nevertheless. He lifted his hips up to give her room.

Then he felt her soft hand on his most intimated part. He stopped his kisses and stared at her. She gave him a lovely smile in return.

"Thank you Naruto" She whispered huskily and was guiding him to her most intimated part...

It was warm and wet. He was stunned and didn't dare to move. However, he didn't need to move as she was the one that was pulling him, and he let her.

Sakura's breaths were long and slow. She gasped as she felt his hardness. A tear escaped her eyes.

"Don't stop kissing me, Idiot." She whispered demanding and got the young blond out of his dazed state.

All logic was pushed aside by Naruto as he kissed her hungrily...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

_Sorry about that, but I really do not see a reason to write smut._

_Of course you guys might already think it's some kind of Overpower Sakura and Naruto time travel story. It is not. When Naruto becomes over power, then my story is done, and he is the Hokage._

_Some might feel annoyed that Sakura and Naruto are already together from the start. But Sakura don't really know if she deserves him, and because she now knows that she love him with all her heart. She does anything to make him happy like he did for her._

_If you guys know love. Then you know that we sometime stand on the sideline and smile while the one we love is kissing someone else. Because we just want them to be happy. I tried to make Sakura like that. SO don't kill me, okay?_

_Please feel free to leave a comments or what scene you guys like to what is confusing to you guys, so I can add some Flashback into the other chapters to keep my plot in line._

_So yes, I am continue the Story this time :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - The New World

**Disclaimer:** _I really don't own Naruto, I however decided to buy a few mange's and all the anime to be able to make my Fan-fiction._

**Author Notes:**_ (Nearly a Page length of Author Notes, be warned and sorry :)_

_Due to Some questions by the reviews and in the Inbox, this is the answer I will give:_

_Questions, Harem story? Sakura, Kushina and Tayuya in relationship with Naruto?_

_-To answer your question. The Idea of Harem, hmm, I had to search for the definition of the word by the way._

_It seems that my story would not become a Harem per see. Not if I am using the definition of the word. However, to not spoil too much. There would be some form of love/intimate relationship with different female characters beside Sakura._

My idea of Sakura will likely end up with her stepping back with a smile on her face, believing that Naruto would be happy with that specific girl in point of time. Sakura will stay loyal, but other girls might not in the end. Which goes back to a lot of breaking hearts (Drama/angst/hurt), But I really want to make her strong for Naruto. She will be one of the MAIN few characters, who will catch him when he falls.

_Update time?_

_\- I will continue to update/recheck my chapters. Normally, I will place it in on my profile. It takes about 2-3 days for every page to finish. A chapter is 7 pages long, which are over 7k words. Then I need to reread the chapter... So minimum two weeks before a chapter is done._

_Why did you Pair Sakura with Naruto? She keeps hitting him!_

_\- While I know, that she might have hit him for no reason. That not all the truth, she does have her reason for hitting him. Naruto is stupid when it comes to acting around other people. He really don't understand the idea of being gentle and subtle went interacting with others. I have hit a few boys even pushed a few girls away, when they're entering my personal space... Notice "Personally space"_

_Later, Sakura only hit him "Hard" if he has done something really stupid, more like hitting him because it both remind them of their time in team seven, AND when Naruto decided to Risk everyone's life... Naruto is emotional, and act without thinking... But Please, no more about that question, we can agree to disagree..._

_I see Naruto as someone who precious every other life higher than of his own.. It is very noble, but he sometimes forgets... What would happens if he dies?... That is my thoughts... Peace..._

* * *

**_Chapter Summary:_**

_Tuesday 14th October. A new day in a new world, the battle with Mizuki ended. The act of love and secrets reveal to the young Naruto. Will he ever have the time to sit down and puzzle the pieces together? Or will distractions keep leading him far away?_

* * *

**Naruto - Ageless - The New World**

_Page - 008_ \- (Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

Naruto was glowing with happiness never seen by anyone before. From an outside view, it could have been the possibility that the teenage finally graduate and was entering the life as a Shinobi. However, Sakura knew why the young boy, man, was partially glowing. She could have stood on top of the Hokage Monument and scream with all her might to prove to everyone, that her love belonged to Naruto. Not to mention that she was glowing with a beautiful aura of desire and fullness; Acceptation and committing of her body to the person she loved.

Sakura smiled to her more tainted thoughts, about what they did to enter their adulthood a few hours previously, even just barely an hour ago, they had sex after they woke up. Of course, it was all Sakura doing. She would never admit it, but she was the perverted one in their relationship; Now and before.

Sakura blushed to the memories of her more naughty deeds; The memories of her woke up with him still inside of her, which was a kind of a weird feeling, but still a nice way to awaken. She even giggled to her mischievous thoughts before pushing it all away not to cause her nosebleed while waiting for Naruto.

This was also the reason, that Lord Hokage was shocked by the picture of Naruto's 'ninja registration' paper.

Naruto on the picture was wearing the orange jacket and pants, but it was not his clothes that surprised him. It might be true that the clothes the person was wearing would highlight his or her traits. It was his facial expression, which was calm, calculating even.

A face of someone who had finally achieved and acknowledged his life as it was meant to be. His smile was of someone who had established his fate with all his heart.

The Hokage nodded to himself and read the young boy's profile in his mind;

Profile:

A promise is sacred. Bonds are important.

Dream; To remove the unfairness of misguided hatred.

I love Miso Ramen and Pranks.

The old man sweat dropped from the last sentence. His curiosity made him focus on the second sentence. The realization of what the boy had in mind when he wrote those lines, his heart broke with sorrow. He just hoped that Iruka's plan would work. It was to give young Naruto a better future. With a heavy sigh, he continued:

Ninja Registration form:

Naruto Uzumaki.

1: Registration number: 102607

2: Date of Birth: October

3: Age: 12 - Sign: Libra

Yes, Now he remembered. The date which his young charge 'decorated' the Hokage's Monument, was the day Naruto turned twelve years old.

"Friday was the day Naruto turned twelve, and today is Tuesday... Four days ago... Had I really forgotten? No wonder he painted the Hokage Monument". The old man mused with a sad smile, remembered it, but no way to fix the past. It was true that he was The Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf, and should not have favorites among people living under its protection.

Still.

The misery and shame still reached his heart. Sometimes he wondered, if fate somehow gave him more paperwork and forced him to forget this young boy's birthday. It might have all started with Danzo's essential document. It was not the case. He wished he could fault Danzo. He really did. Sadly, the Old man knew full well, that he, himself, was to blame.

The document was from the Villages hidden in the waterfall. They wanted a Treaty between Konohagakure and Takigakure. Naruto was again the one to force the Treaty. It was the treatment of the three Kunoichis spies a few years ago that kidnapped Naruto in the first place, which caused the leader of Takigakure to accept the Treaty.

Hiruzen knew that there were likely more to it. They did something to the young blonde. He was gone from Friday afternoon to Monday morning. Yūgao Uzuki, a junior female Anbu, found Naruto alone lone cave far away from the village; The details from the young Anbu disturbed the Hokage to the point, that he had to suppress both their memories. If the truth came out, what the three Kunoichis did to achieve power...

The memory jutsu started to suppress, before the memory could reappear...

After all, he had ordered a fake memory to replace the lost memories of the days Naruto was away. Iruka noticed Naruto absent from the academy right away. So it was easy enough to place a mild form of Genjutsu on Naruto, then it was just having Iruka battle 'the three Kunoichies spies' and Kakashi came to the rescue.

Yūgao was placed under secrecy, but it didn't really stop her from time to time to check up on Naruto. Hiruzen was wondering, if Naruto was a little older, the young Anbu would maybe have settled down.

"If Naruto was the same age as Hayate, Which one would she preferred..." The old Hokage giggled perversely at the thought.

Inside Naruto apartment, the said Anbu sneezed with a scowl.

"Hmm, looks like someone was thinking of me. Well, no time to give it any thought. " With that, she placed fruits and milk in the refrigerator.

She had volunteered to get Naruto the basic for his apartments, not that she needed. Nevertheless, while the villagers had been more tolerant, they still had their 'excuses' of selling him outdated grocery.

She just needed to take the stuff that he had bought. Unfortunately, she had to return them with the bill and tell those store owners, that she transformed into Naruto to do her 'daily control' on them.

Most were not stupid enough to try the second time.

Before she left, a white cotton of girl panties caught her eyes. 'What the... Naruto?!'.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Naruto the Sensei 1!**_

Page - 009 \- (Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

Naruto was sitting feverishly waiting for the old-Hokage approval of his Ninja registration; Thinking, if he remembered correctly, the last, or his first time. The aged man didn't approve.

Suddenly, a cold chill made his hair rise, like someone had a dirty, evil thought about him, which would end up causing him a lot of pain. He stared toward the door, where Sakura was waiting outside. Believing, it was her, wondering if he had done something to anger her. After all, she was the only one that could put him into that kind of anxiousness.

In Naruto's apartment, the young Anbu swore that she would hurt Naruto. Believing, that he stole the panties, if not, then she will find the evil girl, who dared corrupt the innocent boy.

Back at the Academy.

"Naruto, I had in my shame expected you to be more childish when it came to your picture. It, however, seems that even you can surprise me. " The Hokage said and nodded in approval.

Naruto's smile reached his eyes, "Sakura was right after all!" he thought. Okay, she did beat him up for trying to put warpaint on his face.

"Well Jiji, I can't keep acting immature, can't I? After all, I will take the Hat from you some day! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with his shit-eating grin while pointing at the said hat, then adjusted his forehead-protector, which had fallen a bit down.

The Hokage chuckled heartily. "Then you are ready, now I just need to put my authorization and-"

"-?"

The window opened and in jumped a small boy with an oversize blue scarf and some weird helmet. "You believed a merge guard standing outside the door can stop me old man?!" The boy yelled and landed in a half-kneeling position. His right leg was straight while his lefts were kneeling in the same height of his shoulder. His upper body had moved forward, left hands touching the floor. Right arm straightened out with two Shurikens between his index, middle and ring fingers.

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows and smiled, "I forgot all about him, and... That pose does look cool". He grinned inside his head.

Hiruzen sighed heavily, "This is the 20th surprise attack today, creative and impressive indeed, thank goodness. He just tries to imitate movie moves. " The old man hoped in was the case.

Suddenly, the boy from his position jumped and was going to throw his Shurikens. Fate, or more Lady Luck, likely played some kind of cruel prank on the poor boy. The oversized scarf caught the handle of the window, which forced the young boy in Mid-flight to be pulled back and slammed into the wall under the window. The boy, of course, started to whine and cry.

Naruto face-palmed and rose up from his chair. The movement captured the young boy's attention.

"You did that to me!" The boy yelled accusingly.

"No, I didn't; you just need to be aware of your surrounding next time" Naruto advised with a warm brotherly affection toward the boy. What the young boy didn't know was, that Naruto's memories flashed of the times he had spent with the said boy. So Naruto didn't notice, that his smile and voice were more encouraging, even pride could be detected emerging.

The young boy stared at the elder blonde boy in awe. The golden-haired boy was accepting, like he believed in him.

Naruto walked toward the preteen boy and ruffled the hair, or rather the helmet, with an eye-smile. "So far the 'entry' was well done; You just forgot about the scarf." He explained and pointed at the end of the scarf.

The boy's face lightened up. A huge grin formed as he nodded to the touch.

"Honorable grandson!" A man in a navy blue and black entered, behind him Sakura was peeking from the other side of the room with a confused expression. "She really needs to stop looking so cute" Naruto thought and walked toward her.

The man spotted the young boy and made sure that nothing was wrong before his body straightened in a lector-mode. "Here you are. You should not keep running away, as an elite instructor, I have countless experiences to pass to you. Keep that in mind, that the more time you spend under my instruction... The faster -" The instructor looked at the spot where his student once stood.

Empty.

"?!..."

"Honorable grandson! " He exclaimed. "Where did he go now?" He added and was frightfully looking around the room.

"I believed, he is following Naruto." The Hokage answered helpfully with a rather dreadful expression.

"Right, that boy was naruto. Rumors had it, that Mizuki had for a long time isolating him, by starting the rumors about him being the nine-tail. The Fourth Legacy turned into a demon... Hmf... Rumors had it, that he is the only one that can read the forbidden scroll of sealing." The instructed was shaken by the train of thoughts, even shamefully believed the seeds of doubts Mizuki placed. Until he remembered something; His student was gone.

"No way! I got to find the Honorable grandson!" The instructor yelled and rushed out of the room, when he realized that Naruto was infamous for his pranks.

* * *

**Naruto - Ageless - Naruto the Sensei 2**

Page - 010 \- (Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

Naruto sighed for the million times as he was walking next to Sakura toward his apartment.

Sakura seemed to notice his irritation. Well, she knew why he was acting all childish and annoying. She was rather aggravated herself. Konohamaru was following them like some dirty stalker. Right now, she really didn't want to deal with another hyperactive boy. One Naruto was enough. She would have preferred that they had gotten to his apartment right away. 'But no, they had to walk slow because of the little shrimp'

If she had read her friend, boyfriend, correctly? "Did he really want to play with the kid?"

Sakura shook her head, pushing all the irritation away. "Naruto, just go play with him, I think. I need some time alone any ways, and you can be a distraction." Sakura said with a blush on her face. Believing, she likely would jump him before they could close the door.

"Are you sure Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. He was worried he had done something to anger her. "Was he too clingy already?"

"No worries, I will wait for you in the apartment. Maybe buy some real food for later?" Sakura stated and failed misery to avoid looking at him.

"If you are sure..." Naruto answered. His face felt a little, which Sakura noticed right away. She moved her body toward him. Naruto believed she was going to kiss him and closed his eyes...

Sakura giggled as she moved her mouth close to his ear." I can't kiss you in public yet... Just make sure you don't talk, about you know what." Sakura whispered to him, but seeing his sad expression. She nearly cried in agony and was barely able to stop herself from taking his face in her hands and kiss him right there.

Naruto face changed and in the blink of the eye, he smiled back at her. Sakura sighed in relief.

"See you later, Naruto..." She said and began to walk away from the still standing blonde.

Naruto stood still and waited until he no longer could see the Pinkette. He turned around to face the young boy, who was hidden under a camouflage carpet, which was supposed to look like some kind of rock; Too bad, that two feet were poking beneath it. Also how odd was it to have a 'rock' as big as a child in the middle of the street. The boy ability to hide was poor.

"Konohamaru, you can come out now." Naruto sighed with his shoulders fell in disappointment.

The young boy removed the carpet with a huge grin. He pointed at Naruto. "Ha, I knew that you are good, but how did you know my name!" The boy shouted like it was the most important thing in the world.

Naruto sweat-dropped. He had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to know yet. "Well, A ninja should know who is trailing him, Believe it!" He said, which seemed to be enough convincing, since the boy's expression turned into an awestruck one.

"Then you should teach me!" Konohamaru grinned, which would have caused Naruto to fall down laughing. The pose the young boy created, It reminded him of a person who was going to make a big fart very soon. It was just his grinning expression that stopped him. He didn't want to laugh at who he believed was a younger brother to him.

If it was not the memories of the war, he would have played it so Konohamaru was his rival for Hokage position. This time around, Naruto was going to make a student out of the boy.

"You want to be my student?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face, "Why should I teach you?"

The young boy frowned as he was staring at the older boy.

Silence.

"Because I am the grandson of The Third Hokage" He yelled and pointed at Naruto with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto chuckled which course the boy to frown. "If you are saying that, then I will not train you, I cannot train you to be the Third Hokage, only he can do that." Naruto explained wisely and turned to walking away.

He stopped his tracks and turned his head to see the youthful boy looking down at the road, sobbing. He remembered the reason for the young boy sadness. "If you can keep up with me, then I might train you." Naruto added with a huge daring grin.

Konohamaru looked up with a determined expression. "Just you watch boss!" He exclaimed excitedly, which caused Naruto to beam at the preteen boy. A huge smile on his face. The blond turned toward the hiding spot of a dark-haired young girl and winked at her, before he started to run with Konohamaru laughing behind him.

The young Hanabi blushed at the wink. She was hidden and had been listen to the conversation. Her curiosity came from the time she had spotted her own sister watching this blonde. It was also the day she had lost the respect for her sister. It turned out, that her sister was not strong, which saddened her clearly. The weakness of her sister was because of the boy; Her sister had a crush on him.

Not understanding the reason, she had to know what her older sister saw in him. So far, there was nothing, until today. She was curious and decided to rush after them.

"Why would Konohamaru ask the boy to train him, didn't he have a Jonin Instructor already?" She asked herself. "And he spotted my hiding place!"

* * *

**Naruto - Ageless - Satsuki Uchiha's dream of the future.**

Page - 011 \- (Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

Satsuki Uchiha, the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. After the massacre of her clan and family, Sasuke distanced himself away from her. It was like she was talking and living with a corpse, while not fully ignored by her brother. He acted more like their father now. If she could place her family, or at least how it used to be, then her brother had always adored Itachi, and their father recognized his two sons. Sadly, no one acknowledged her.

It was even wondered, if her father knew, if she had been killed. Not that it mattered, her older brother ended up killing her clan anyway. She believed, that she was the only survivor. Well, that was until she heard her twin brother scream in torment. Since that day, she felt more lonely. Her own twin brother was already dead to her. He didn't recognize her. 'More like a servant to make his food.'

She was sitting on a branch half-way up a tree watching an unused training ground with her left legs dangling lazily. Her back was resting on the main body.

The idea of falling asleep did cross her mind a few times. "Maybe I should just sleep, no reason to go home yet." She thought, but as her eyes were beginning to close, a yell interrupted her. Believing, she would have gained a well-deserved rest. She narrowed her eyes hatefully at who was disrupting her.

Her face grimaced in annoyance and turned toward the clearing on the training ground.

"Now Konohamaru, let us use what we have gathered, and add it to the transformation. " The blond boy said with his finger pointed upward. "Now concentrate your Chakra"

Satsuki tightened her eyes as she was watching them, "Why would he be teaching this kid transformation?" With a quick scouting with her eyes, she noticed that there were other watching too, a young dark-haired girl.

She was curious about who the girl was, but squashed the thoughts away. The person was likely not important.

"Should I turn into you, Naruto, or the lady from the marketplace?" The kid asked.

"Naruto" Satsuki whispered, just barely succeeded to cover her mouth with both of her hands. "That was the boy in Sasuke class, and more importantly; He does look like the younger vision of the man I dreamt about!"

Satsuki couldn't believe her dream, but there he was, a younger copy of the man. The Whiskers mark was what had given him away. She could easily picture the blond to end up looking precisely like the man in her dream.

'Dream... No... It can be true?' She shook her head, "The dream can't be true, can it?" She asked herself once more.

_**[Dream/Flashback Start]**_

_She was standing in front of the mirror; A woman imprisoned inside the male body of her own twin brother. Her only purpose was killing her older Brother Itachi, to revenge her clan and family._

_Naked she was standing. Of cause, some part of her anatomy would not work, what made men man. She was after all a real woman, just inside a complicated transformation Jutsu._

_With a simple thought of her mind, her eyes spun and the Illusion disappeared._

_"Satsuki?" The voice of Sakura called. Satsuki chuckled with a pleased smile as she walked away from the mirror._

_She put simple clothes on._

_The Uchiha entered the dining room. Seeing the farfetched look on her friend's face troubled her. Sakura was standing at the window with her shoulders tumbling. Satsuki knew what her friend was staring at. It was the Hokage building where their lover was working. She stood there every day, like her life line was attracted to the spot._

_"Between Hinata and being Hokage, Naruto had not come to visit us for a long time. I have only seen him in passing by. Even Sex is quicker now. I miss him. He is so close, but so far away." Sakura said with tears filled eyes._

_Satsuki walked and stood next to her. She followed Sakura's line of range and saw a blond child playing on top of The Hokage monument._

_"Boruto..." Sakura whispered, "My beautiful child... Don't even know that I am his real Mother..." Tears were now falling down her cheeks._

_"Well, you still have Sarada. She does see you as her mother." Satsuki said, trying to conform her long-time friend._

_"I know that I am not being reasonable right now. Even so, Sarada is the daughter of Naruto and yours." Sakura answered with a cracked voice._

_A fake laugh from Sakura soon followed. "It's so lucky that Uchiha genes were stronger than Naruto's gene. Otherwise, she would have gotten whiskers too, like all of his children..."_

_Satsuki chuckled to the silly joke. "I guess I am still superior than the Dobe." Satsuki smirked and reverted to her Sasuke' personality._

_Sakura was now smiling. "Did I really do the right thing, Satsuki?" She asked. Satsuki didn't really know what to believe. She, herself, did a lot of questionable stuff in her life for revenge. How should she answer her friend? She had even acted like an "Emo" boy since the day of Uchiha massacre._

_"I don't know how to answer that Sakura" Satsuki answered truthfully. Her heart reached for the girl._

_"He made so many promises... Some silly, some honorable... Even Shion has a child with him now. That stupid promise he made back there. He didn't even know what the girl was talking about." Sakura chuckled._

_The Uchiha would have believed the Pinketty was angry, but it seemed that her friend didn't mind a bit about this 'Shion' and Naruto. "So what was the problem?"_

_"He got everything now, a lovely wife, the respect of the village, no, the world. Why does he hurt so much every time he looks into my eyes?" Sakura yelled the last part._

_Silence. Satsuki had nothing to say..._

_"Hinata had always loved him from the first day she met him. I only started to notice him when you left the village for some silly revenge. " Sakura hammed her right fist at the window._

_Satsuki stared at her lifelong friend. She didn't believe her revenge was silly. Officially, Sakure was her wife. That was Sakura's plan when she found out about the truth that she was not a man. However, they both loved the same Naruto._

_"Maybe because he rather wanted you to be his wife?" Satsuki whispered, her heart broke into a million pieces when her mind realized what she said._

_Knowing that she was the reason for their rather loveless "marriage'. Her eyes fell down, evading any form of eye contact with the girl._

_"I am the one to blame. I should have explained the truth and just accepted the Clan Restoration Act. Then Naruto and You would have ended up being wife and husband. Not hiding behind Hinata and her clan" Satsuki said the last part with a splat._

_The silence was uneasy..._

_"That was the only way for him to be The Hokage... For us to still be together..." Sakura whispered and fell to her knee crying._

_**[Dream/Flashback End]**_

Satsuki shook herself out of the flashback of her dream. It seemed real to her, that if she didn't believe in future telling, then she would have assumed she had seen the future.

The young Uchiha could not with her life understand the last sentence from Sakura... She didn't get it...

Sound of yelling forced her head up.

She spotted the blonde and the little boy. He had done a perfect transformation of some lady they probably had seen back in town.

"People always seemed to underestimate the blond. It does seem that his silly talk about being Sasuke rival might be true..." Satsuki mused to herself.

It might be the dream that forced her to keep observing them. Her heart told her that she was longing for the affection the two of them was having. Her own relationship with her twin brother was nearly non-existent. 'Why Itachi!' She raged in her head.

She was a nobody... Walking behind her brother's shadow... Her clan...

Then sudden the young boy transformed again, this time, turning into the same woman, just without clothes. A tick mark was on her forehead as she finally put the piece together. "He taught the boy perverted stuff!"

"Pervert!" She yelled in her head, and was close to jump down to beat them up for coming up with that technique.

* * *

**Naruto - Ageless - Naruto vs. Ebisu**

Page 012 \- (Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

Naruto the timer traveled Ninja, or what Sakura explained to him. He was, even so, confused about the whole stuff. Even Sakura had still a few doubts about their time travel. The world was the same, or what they believed. So confusing.

Sitting on a piece of a fallen tree, he was providing advices to his young rival/students. It was something he dearly missed. He was receiving a second chance, but also getting away from the war and the responsible for countless of life; The life he tried to protect. It took more of his strength than what he was prepared for.

Sakura had explained, while they were resting from their wonderful sensation from their intimated act. That he sometimes forgot about other people's feeling when he rushed into battle without regards of his own safety.

"Niisan?" Konohamaru asked with a tilted head, completely removing the older boy's mind from Sakura's rather tearful explanation. "What do you think about the Sexy Jutsu?" He continued with a rather smug expression, believing, that his teacher/rival was speechless by his achievement.

The boy had transformed into a young adult woman with two pieces of bathing clothes.

Naruto blinked, then his head was moving from top to bottom, resulting in the 'girl' to blush slightly in front of him. Nodding in acceptation, which the girl noticed and started to grin madly from ear to ear, there was a hint of pride in 'her' face.

"You did it, Konohamaru!" Naruto winked with his thumbs up, which caused the girl to 'puff' out of existence and replaced by the grinning boy named Konohamaru.

The blonde waved the boy over and threw him a can of soda.

"You are far better Sensei than Ebisu-Sensei!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he took a sip of his soda.

"I Found You!" Ebisu sneered with a rather vengeful appearance, surprising both boys.

He was standing on the branch of a tree with hands on his hips. The prideful instructor pushed his dark glasses, making sure it stayed.

He felt anger, fear and shame. There was not a moment of his search for the missed boy, which the daunting feeling had not been taunting him. In his search for his missing student, he didn't for a moment believe that his own student would compare him to a Genin. 'Not even 12 years old, and he was compared to that... Troublemaker!'

Ebisu was pissed, he was the elite, so why?

It could have been the reason why the blonde boy's eyes narrowed at him. The elite instructor noticed and realized that he had accidentally let his emotions show. Again, the shameful feeling of embarrassment and humiliation reached his rather well organized mind.

'What a disgrace, that the boy could get under his skill so quickly!'

He decided to ignore the Genin. The elite teacher jumped down and walking toward his student, completely disregarding the blonde.

"Now young Master, let's go home" Ebisu suggested.

"No, I Am Going to Defeat the Old Geezer And Become The Hokage! So Don't You Get In My Way!" The boy replied loudly and jumped into a fighting-stance.

Ebisu chuckled as he was walking with arms half-spread, showing the young boy that he meant no harm. "A Hokage must be well taught in every aspect of being a ninja. You must not only know 1000 skills, but also mastering the arts... "

The boy didn't seem to hear what Ebisu said.

"Just leave me Alone!" Konohamaru yelled and gathered chakra.

"Take this!"

The Chakra was gathering around the dark-haired boy. His face was screaming of concentration. The sound of low tone indicated that his concentration, and his chakra reacted in harmony. In a puff of smoke, a beautiful young woman was standing in front of the instructor.

As the smoke was slowly fading, revealing her beautiful young and slender body. She was standing in all her glory, naked to the world around her. She had a shy alluring curvy form for a woman her age, with only clouds of white smoke covering her intimate parts. The girl was perfect in any sense, a petite form which men could easily fantasize with. Which was exactly the point.

The woman's eyes were promising comfort and naughtiness, winking at the man in front of her.

"Wha?"

First, the effect seemed to work, if his gawking mouth was any indication of the outcome, but Ebisu gathered his thoughts, turning his almost seduced mind into rage instead. Angry, that he nearly fell for it, and irritated that someone had the dignity to make, even teaching the transformation of the 'dirty' aspect of ninja art. Forgotten that these kinds of ninja arts were professional in his line of work. People, of course, didn't talk about it. However, to an 'elite' instructor as himself, it was beneath him to learn those kinds of skills.

Not to mention that it was his weakness... What an irony, that his newest student had been taught the skill.

"What?! It didn't work? Why?" Konohamaru returned to his original form.

"What a Perverted Skill!" Ebisu exclaimed loudly.

"Why didn't it work?" The boy asked in confuse.

"I am a gentleman! Such A nasty, dirty skill will not work on me!" The man lectured with a rather red face.

People who were not observant, it did seem the instructor faced heated up, because he was angry.

However, Naruto was capable of reading perverted minds. Spending years with a self-proclaimed 'Super-Pervert' could do that to you, no matter what age or gender for that matter. Either you turn to the dark-side, or you fight it and learned to spot all kinds of perverts.

On the contrary, to other people's belief, Naruto actually didn't mind perverts. It just annoys him when those perverts decided to take advantage of other intimate matters, altogether disregarding their fellow human-being privacy.

"If You Hang With Someone Like Him! You Will Be Stupid!" Ebisu yelled as he grabbed the young boy's blue scarf, trying to drag the boy away.

"Let Me Go!" Konohamaru replied ferociously, trying to escape the instructor.

"Just do what I say!" Ebisu exclaimed as he was now slowly dragging the boy by the scarf.

Konohamaru fingers dug into the earth. It was pointless, as the instructor forcefully dragged him away, leaving trails of Konohamaru last resort behind.

Naruto would actually have preferred to talk with the Instructor to find a more peaceful solution, that was until he called him dumb well. He did say that if Konohamaru was left with him, the boy would end up becoming stupid. So, it was the same, at least in his mind.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, not that he needed it, knowing the name is one thing, but how to create the clones was different.

White smoke was soon covering the area. As the smoke faded, 30 clones were standing with narrowed eyes, staring at the instructor.

Ebisu noticed, while shocked, he gave an arrogant smirk.

"Impressive, so the rumors of him learning the shadow clones were indeed true. Let's see if I can confirm more rumors." He thought and let go of his young student's scarf and place himself into a ready-stance.

Naruto closed his eyes. He was primed for a fight, wanted to test his limits. The only way to do it was up against Ebisu. The blonde just hoped that Sakura would not kill him afterwards...

* * *

**Naruto - Ageless - The Infamous A-rank Attack!**

Page 013 \- (Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

A clone dispelled in a puff of white smoke as the Special Jonin fist connected right in the face; The battle was destructive and one-sided.

Naruto managed to dodge a swing with barely a hair between the attacking fist and his nose. He could even feel the power of the attack, which caused his hair to rise.

Not able to gain any breathing space, with purely instinct Naruto jumped in the air. The reason was, that Ebisu had somehow in the blink of the eye managed to attack with his left leg.

In the air, Naruto was exposed to any-kind of attack, which likely was the reason for the attack below.

Naruto's eyes seized the bottom of Ebisu's black sandal-sole, which came right toward him.

The young boy moved his arms in front of his face to block the attack, the attack connected with his protective arms. Instead of fully blocking the assault, the strength of the kick alone pushed his arms right into his face.

"Ugh" Naruto grimaced as the kinetic energy finally lifted his body higher in the air and sent him nearly 5 meters up.

Believing that he was safe, Naruto spun in the air, so he could land on his feet, only to gain an ax-kick right on his back. It sent him crashing to the ground.

Konohamaru was standing speechless, because he never had seen a fight of this magnitude. He actually didn't know that his Sensei could do anything he had just witnessed. Naruto, Yes. His new friend was really good, but none of the planned attacks had managed to connect. Ebisu was too fast for Naruto.

The young boy was barely able to watch the fight. What he could see of the fight, was that Naruto got many hits, and when they parried or blocking attacks. It was all blurred to his untrained eyes.

Satsuki, who was hiding in the tree a bit farther away, was watching with a rather worried expression. Naruto did very well. To her, it seemed that the blond moved like his arms and legs were longer. It was like he had miscalculated his own body. She didn't know the reason to her particular answer to her analyze of the fight. A part of her mind was wondering, if she was trying to find an explanation for something that should not be there.

Another part of her mind was shocked. Even if it was a one-sided fight, Naruto speed was close to the instructor. Well, It might have been possible that the Special Jonin was likely holding back. Still...

Satsuki curiosity reached a new height. Naruto was now a puzzle she needed an answer for. She wanted to know everything about this blond. It was not only because of her dreams, but for her own inquisitiveness.

Not to mention a feeling deep within she didn't recognize. It was warm, but also very painful, so painful that it watered her eyes...

Naruto managed to stand and face Ebisu. He was panting heavily. His body was sore and aching.

"Come on boss" Konohamaru wished with all his heart. He wanted to have Naruto beat Ebisu up, even if his Sensei had shown breathtaking skills. They both had.

"Hehe, how foolish of you, I am an elite tutor... I am not that weakling Mizuki." Ebisu remarked.

Naruto smiled in return. His eyes never left the Jonin. "Maybe, but I am not going to lose to you!" He replied with a shit-eating grin.

"You have potential my boy, but your attacks are still too slow. It seemed you were really just fooling around in the academy... If you had taken your training and education more seriously, then maybe you might have had a chance to beat me... Naruto." Ebisu said with a complete change of attitude. Even a small smile escaped his lips, a warm smile.

The change of attitude confused Naruto. He took three heavy breaths to collect himself. Somehow he felt ashamed of his academy record. 'Why?'

Their eyes connected once again, it was seemed like, Ebisu was trying to apologize with his eyes.

"Do it now!" The soft voice of Karuma pushed Naruto away from his baffled thoughts. Karuma's male voice changed into his mother's lovely voice was something he probably would never get used to.

"Just you watch, Ebu-Sensei." Naruto said with an amused grin.

"Earth Release!" Naruto soon followed and then stomped the ground with his right feet.

The moment his feet touched the ground. Karuma sent nine chakra-arms into the earth. It was not a real 'Earth Release'. What Naruto yelled was only a deception for his use of the nine-tail chakra.

The chakra-arms easily spread underground, the potent and concentration of the powerful nine-tail yang chakra molded and hardened the earth. It spat nine pieces of earth at the size of Naruto's feet up above the ground.

With lightning speed, the nine-tail chakra retreated and made a thin-layer of protective skin around the young boy's right feet. Naruto's focus kicked into overdrive, as he kicked all the earth-pieces in the air before gravity even had the chance to affect them.

Ebisu's trained eyes managed to follow the pieces heading toward him, and his trained-mind analyzed the danger. The pieces were moving slower than the dangerous "Earth bullet," a common technique from Shinobis from the land of Earth, then again. The pieces were bigger.

The young instructor was nervous, but his experience was great. He knew he didn't have any defensive ninjutsu against earth, not that he needed. The man smirked and took out his Kunais, with one for each hands. He parried and deflected the attacks.

The elite trainer was shaken that he had to take a weapon out for a 'friendly' fight against a Genin. "He is indeed not an ordinary Genin!" He scowled in his head.

Time seemed to stand still, as he finally deflected the last earth bullet away. However, his eyes were full with surprise. He was again surrounded by Naruto's clones. They were all in the same stance. Ebisu's mind raced to find a way out.

Defending against nine 'earth-bullets' was one thing. "Is he trying to kill me?" He asked inside his head... No one answered.

He wondered if he could manage to do an area-effect fire-attack before Naruto could attack. He doubted it...

The chakra around him was potent and dangerous. He could feel the chakra in the air. His clothes felt sweaty. He wondered if the attack could kill a man of his level. "Yes" His subconscious did answer him this time.

"Naruto, please... " Ebisu said, trying to buy time so his chakra could find and prepare a substitute. He found it, but it was too late...

"Transformation!" All the clones yelled at the same time.

"Uhm... Wah?" Ebisu replied with eyes big as cups and blood started to spray from his nose. From the blood-lost, he lost his consciousness; Naked young girls were standing around him.

For the first time, Konohamaru was actually worried about his Sensei after seeing the 'Rock/earth' attack from Naruto... He stared at Ebisu then at Naruto's clones. Like Ebisu, he believed Naruto would do the same Earth attacks. It was not the case.

Satsuki too believed that Naruto would have done the attacks, but she was surprised as they. The surprise quickly turned into annoyance as her mind finally comprehended what the blond did.

In the Hokage Office, The Hiruzen Sarutobi watched everything on his crystal ball. He had a small blush, "That last attack would probably work against me too..." He said with a sweat-drop.

Hiding far away, young Hyūga Hanabi's eyes slowly returned to normal as the veins on her cheeks faded away. She had been using her Byakugan to watch everything. Her eyes were still huge. "Was that real?" She asked. Her shock soon faded and like Satsuki, her facial expression changed to irritation.

* * *

**Naruto - Ageless - Tayuya's Hatred.**

Page 014 \- (Recheck 19/Feb-2015)

* * *

In the far North of the Land of Fire, a young red-haired girl was slowly walking with two brute of men guarding her every movement. Her names; Tayuya.

They were inside a fort of some-kind, with wooden walls around, soldiers and shinobis mingling around. Twenty or thirty tents were placed in order behind the walls. She was heading toward the central tent, the biggest of them all.

Two samurais were standing guard with their right hands grabbing the handle of their large katana, ready to draw.

"New girl for the boss." One of Tayuya's guards said.

Silence...

One of the samurais nodded and with sync. They both turned and pulled the opening wide for the young girl.

"Go now little girl." The guards behind her said and pushed her toward the opening.

As the girl walked inside.

"I hope the boss let us have this one after he is done, she seems like a firecracker in bed." One of them said and laughed greedy.

"Just you wait trash..." She told herself.

"Ah, my dear" A voice interrupted her.

The man who said it, had untamed russet hair and dark-brown eyes. A handsome face, which was ruined by four scars across his left cheek, that looked like someone had torn the skins with their nails.

The man made a few hands-seals and placed the palm of his right hand on top of the girl's forehead.

"Good, good." He said it a grin, "You are still a virgin, while some of your hymens might have been damaged. Likely for all those stupid activities kids do these days" He continued with a knowing look.

Tayuya was not sure if she was supposed to answer, so she bowed her head and starred at the ground. 'Purity Jutsu, normally use for sacred religious rituals. Now used by the man greedy lust' A voice answered her curious in her mind.

"You guys can leave." The man said to no one, but the sound of few pops could be heard.

"They were his ninja guards." The girl assumed.

"I heard that you can play a flute" The man asked, she nodded in return, not daring to use her voice.

"Well, let me hear it, my dear" The man said, with what the young girl believed, was a poor excuse for acting skill.

"Of course, my Lord" The girl grimaced, a burning desire to kill the man now and then and be done with it. She, however, needed answers.

With a deep breath, she took her flute out. She played a lovely song to the man, a mix of passion and sadness.

Minutes passed until she was finally done.

"I call it, A Daughters hatred, my lord" She said with eyes burning his.

"It was lovely, my dear, are you hungry?" He asked which the girl shook her head.

Her eyes looked at his scars, which caused the man to chuckle. "My Lord, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but go ahead" The man answered with no cares in the world as he slowly disrobed himself of his clothes. The young girl knew what the man's intention was.

"Before we begin... How long ago was it that you gained the scars on your... Rather handsome face my lord?" Tayuya asked, she nearly puked by the sweetness in her voice.

The man was naked, there was some battle-scars on his body. He moved and placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly losing her clothes. In her mind, the young girl wanted to cut the hands for touching her.

The man finished, and her clothes fell to the floor. The cold air reached the girl's skin. It sent shivers to her petite body. Her hand tightened around her flute. She was ready, be damned if she let the man touch her anymore.

The man had moved behind her and slowly hugged her from behind. He was about three heads taller than her. "Don't be afraid, my dear, you will enjoy it" He whispered to her ear.

"The scars on my face, the one who gave me those scars. You do remind me of her, sky-blue eyes and blood-red hair... Might have been about 14 years ago..." He answered and started to kiss her neck hungrily.

That was what she wanted to hear, with strength and speed not seen from a little girl. Her right elbow connected with his crotch, even before the man could cry in pain. The girl grabbed his arms and swung him over and crushed him into the bed.

She walked to the man, slowly returning the clothes on her body, tilted her head as she reached the man.

"Nice to meet you, Daddy..." She said and spat in his face... Disgusted by the man.

Far away on the hill overseeing the camp, a small group of four were watching.

"Your new Sensei will arrive soon." A tall man said. He had skin as white as the moon and black hair reached his waist. He was Lord Orochimaru.

There was a young girl in the group, with gray and dark-brown army-khaki pants and scarf. The dark olive-green west covered her upper body. Her uniform showed her bare arms.

The girl had long tamed black hair, with a forehead-protector, which had a symbol of a sound-nod. Her name was Kin Tsuchi.

The girl stared at the burning camp. She was trying unsuccessfully to hide her fear to the screams of pain and suffering from grown men.

A figure was running toward them. It was a man, or more like a brute...Big and heavy.

He reached them and fell exhausted to the ground. "Please help me, a demon... a..." The man never finished, a worm-like creature came underneath him. The worm was transparent, even smoke like, with four mouths covering its head.

A girl landed beside the now dead man. She had blood-red hair. "So you wanted a piece of me... Fucking weak, pathetic pedophile trash... " She sneered andkicked the body, causing it to fly and crash into a nearby tree.

The girl faced them, and Kin nearly swallowed her own tongue before took a step back.

"Ku ku ku, I see, that you family reunion was in your approval?" Lord Orochimaru asked.

The girl nodded and was kneeling in front of the man. "Yes, my Lord, I finally found him... My Father is now dead... Thanks to you..."

Kin was shocked, 'That girl just... Just killed her own father.. And... Hundreds of men...'

"No, my dear, I always kept my promise after all..." The man chuckled and licked his lips with a rather long tongue. "I do want a favor of you. You see these three behind me. They needed to be ready for The mission..."

Tayuya looked at the three, her eyes narrowed. "Yes, my Lord..."

"Good, good..." The man chuckled and started to walk away. He stopped by Kin. " Make sure you don't anger Tayuya too much. She does have a rather... Well, just remember the camp..." He told them with a sadist grin on his face...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN/**

I hope you guys liked my Introduction of Satsuki and Tayuya so far. I was actually not sure who I should Introduce first, between Kushina and Tayuya.

A lot of you might have noticed that the story will take sometimes, because I am trying to slowly build different characters' personalities up, slowly reveal secrets.

I am trying to keep you guys guessing and not predict too much of my plots. I always hate when you read 3-4 chapters and you already predicted what would happen the next 4...

**_\- My thoughts about:_**

Satsuki Uchiha;

Yes, her dream was my twisted vision of the 'canon Naruto'. Her character, while doesn't show too much in this chapter will be one of the main characters in my story.

Hyūga Hanabi;

I was first going to put Hinata in her place instead, but decided that it was better to have some-kind of 'sister rivalry' instead... Remember, Hanabi had already beaten Hinata for her position of head of Hyūga Clan.

Tayuya;

For my timeline to work, this chapter happened the 14th October. Her birthday is February 15th... Which means, she is still 13 years old... Her characters development might likely not be for some people to swallow.

But I guess, that it's my way of showing the horror of the world we are living in. No worry, it will not be MA rate...

Thanks for the reviews and mail. I dislike the idea of answering reviews and mails on my chapters, but I will still read them for motivation.

Siria N'Demi Out for now...


	3. Chapter 3 - Not the Same

**AN/:** _Somehow my chapter is getting longer. I wonder if it is the because I have improved, or it is something else. I decided to upload this chapter today due to some workloads next week (hopes it will not bite me in the ass later). I also have a small request to the faithful readers; the question is in the end to avoid any spoilers. :)_

_Ps, I don't know if I am dense when it comes to grammar. I do takes my bad grammar seriously, just too stupid i quess. While I learn as Naruto, It still ruins the story for too many. I will like to request a Beta-readers. I been trying to contact those on the Search, but either they are too busy, or their account is no more in use._

_\- The story chapter was accidentally deleted... Sorry for the opdate..._

_**Chapter three summary:**_

_It is Wednesday the fifteen. They are meeting fresh faces and challenges from the world that are not their own. A new team was made and a secret meeting taking place to decide their future. The enemies are also starting to act and closing the gap._

* * *

**Chapter three - Not the same**

_**Naruto- Ageless - A New Day**_

_Page 015_

* * *

Satsuki, a young girl at the age of twelve woke from a blissful dream, well; she did turn twelve 23rd July a few months ago, the same day as her twin brother. Not that Sasuke ever acknowledged her as his sister; never since that night...

The girl rubbed her eyes as she rose from the warm bed. Her feet touched the cold floor, and she shrank in mild surprise. She despised morning. Satsuki tried awkwardly to find her balance as she quickly walked to her own bathroom. She strolled and passed the mirror and in the corner of her eyes, she saw her reflection. The young Uchiha jumped in shock as she saw Sasuke instead of her.

The girl blinked with her eyes in confuse, but with a calm mind she finally understood. It was because of her dreams earlier, that caused her mind to play a small trick on her. Not to mention, Sasuke and her were indeed twins.

Her dreams flashed in her mind, but she pushed it away. A small blush did manage to sneak and colored her cheek. She dreamt about Sarada and Naruto. Yesterday, she watched Naruto from the shadow; he fought an elite Jonin, if what the instructor said was true about himself. In that fight, her mind raced to her dreams, and in the first time, she actually believed the dream would happen. It also frightened her to the point that she nearly cried. Her future was going to be married to a girl while pretending she was Sasuke.

Sasuke, her brother...

She was not naive enough to believe that her brother would be alive and well in the future. The only explanation to why she would pretend to be her brother was likely... He was dead in her dreams.

The thoughts saddened her. Sasuke was still her brother after all.

Satsuki finished with her morning ritual and picked up her academy clothes. It was a short-sleeved light-blue blouse with a folded edge at the front, and the sides narrowed around her waist and hips. The blouse was also loosened at her neck to the center of the ribs, which showed that she was indeed a girl. At the same time, it did screen that her firm breast was not evolved, but still had room to grow in.

Not that Satsuki cared about her chest, some would call her flat-chest, but she really didn't care. Big breast would likely get in the way of her fighting. It was what she had told herself after hearing the other girls compared their breast size.

The girl took her black ninja's skin-tight pants on, which reached her knees, and the white battle skirt, which were cut at the sides for better movement.

Standing in front of the mirror. The young Uchiha smiled in satisfaction. Her hair had been sat in a ponytail and was loosely split at the front.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few fruits and prepared a lunch for later.

"Hn." Her brother walked in and stood next to her. His eyes narrowed at the lunchbox. "Sweets?" Her brother asked and pointed at the dango. "I didn't know that you like sweets"

Satsuki wondered about that too, she didn't like sweet. The young Uchiha could explain that it was not for her, but for him; however, that was not the truth. "You don't know much about me do you?" She asked instead, there was an edge to her voice, nearly challenging.

If it had hurt Sasuke, he didn't show it. "Hn" was his response as he started to make his own lunchbox.

Satsuki sighed and placed some rice-balls in her box and picked up the schoolbag to leave. Her hand touched the handle at the door when her brother called. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Just watched a fight..." Satsuki answered and with that, she left the building.

She should have been pleased with the show of interest her own brother was giving her. Oddly enough, she was annoyed by it...

Arrived at the graduating class room.

Satsuki noticed the empty room. It was bigger than a normal class-room for sure; Each table was long enough for three chairs, which was odd, nevertheless; It was nothing she took an interest in.

She took the spot nearest the windows and placed her school bag on the chair next to her. It was a way for her to avoid any contact with others, more importantly, to avoid the male/female fan-population.

The sound of someone opening the door did force her to look at the new arrival. Naruto...

Her dream flashed in her mind as she was watching the boy rubbing his eyes. Clumsily walking like he was not awake. He blinked and straightened out with a small but a rather cute yawn. His eyes wandered the room, until he spotted her.

It was like he recognized her... She pushed the thoughts away, after all, they had not met before.

She turned and faced the windows, staring the outside world and let her mind wandering.

A warm breath touched her right cheek. Her head turned and end up facing the boy inches from her face. His body was leaning over the chair with his arm supporting his weight.

She gulped... No one had gotten this close to her face. 'How did he sneak up on me?!"

Naruto's eyes wandered her face, and she felt exposed and naked. If it was someone else, she would have killed the person. But this was the guy she dreamt about. She was curious too.

"Naruto..." Her voiced cracked, "What are you doing...?"

Naruto eyes lost the intensity as if he was looking at her for the first time. "What is wrong with your voice, bastard?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She grabbed his clothes by the chest with both her hands, but the movement unbalanced the boy. His weight forced him on her...

Their lips met... She was going to grab and shake him in anger... Not this...

Satsuki was paralyzed, her body didn't want to listen to her screaming of pushing the boy away. Her arms seemed to have minds of its own. Instead of pushing, she was pulling him, deepened whatever they were doing.

The sound of the door opened, and Satsuki finally gained control over her body. She tried to push him away, but somehow lost the balance and awkwardly grabbed him for support and pulled him with her to the floor.

"Naruto?!" A girly voice echoed in the room. Satsuki had Naruto on top of her, she pushed him to the side and stared at the ceiling. 'I am going to kill him!' Her mind raged and promised.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - You are not Sasuke!**_

_Page 016_

* * *

Naruto mind raced. 'I kissed Sasuke again' His faced turned green.

"Not a word!"

Naruto's face turned to what he believed was Sasuke, but now that he was clearly looking at the person's clothes, he noticed something. The blouse was loosened at the chest, and he saw...'Breast'

He gulped...

The sounds of footsteps were getting louder. Naruto was sure he heard Sakura. His mind raced back to where his lips had been.

Something blocked the light, it was Sakura. 'Had she seen it?'

"Naruto, what are you doing down there, and who is that?" Sakura asked and pointed at the girl lying next to him.

Naruto stammered, since he didn't know.

"Satsuki..." The girl answered for him. She rose up and made sure to give him a murderous glare before picking her bag, which likely had been pushed down by the accident. She returned to her seat and placed her hands on her laps, avoiding any more eye contact.

Naruto nodded and wanted to take the seats at the other far end of the table, while avoiding eye contact with Sakura, hoping, that it would help him staying alive. He walked behind the seating girl, her hair touched his chest. The girl tilted her head a little. Her eyes pointed at the chair next to her.

Sakura saw their interaction and frowned. "Well, hello my name is-"

"Sakura..." The girl finished and not even looking at the Pinkette. Satsuki forced the rather loud and talkative girl into silence with a single word.

Naruto peeked an interest at the girl.

"Uhm, Sakura-Chan, you should sit down..." He said and nodded toward the door and the students whom were slowly filling the classroom.

"Sure." The girl smiled and instead of taking the way he took. She decided to take a little detour around the table and sat next to him, not before giving a curious suspicious glance at the dark-haired girl.

Naruto relaxed. 'If Sakura had not seen where his lips had been, then there were no points in telling her... right?'

Sakura made small talks with Naruto while subtly giving glances at Satsuki. Naruto wanted to avoid any contact with the girl he had kissed, rather wanted to forget the accident altogether. It was cheating, even if it was accidental.

The talks ended as Kiba spotted Naruto.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Kiba puzzled and Akamaru, his puppy-dog hiding at his chest, barked in agreement.

Naruto grinned happily and was going to explain by pointing at his head-protector.

"He does have a better reason than you to be here..." Satsuki voiced and defended the blonde suddenly. The people who knew the blonde boy soon stopped what they were doing. Their gaze stopped at the Black-haired girl who was sitting next to him. She had been in the background until her soft voice highlighted her as the sun in a rainy day.

She didn't flick by the sudden attention toward her. Her adorable face lacked any interest in them; it was rather boring and cold.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl, then turned to watching the surprise on Naruto's face. The girl seemed to notice them, but her eyes lingered longer at the blond. She managed to give Sakura a smug smile before returning to whatever she was doing before.

Kiba, on the other hand, was pointing at Naruto then at the girl and back again. A small bark interrupted his comically act.

"No way?!" Kiba yelled to what his dog had said. He moved over the table and pushed Naruto toward Sakura.

"Ouch/Hey!" The two yelled.

"Don't you know that he is the dead last? " Kiba asked the girl, who turned her head with a murderous glare toward the boy.

"It is that a puppy?" She asked suddenly and changed her personality completely. Kiba was perplexed, but grinned none the less. He was nodding in agreement.

"Can I carry it?"Satsuki asked with sparkling eyes. Her voice was sweet and charming.

Akamaru barked, and Kiba frowned. "Don't worry Akamaru..." He assured and took the puppy out from its hiding spot.

The girl gave the boy a sugary smile and took the puppy from his hand, which cause Kiba to return with his shit-eating grin.

She then grabbed the back of his head and with a hidden strength, she slammed the boy's face to the table.

"Leave!" Satsuki whispered and dragged him over the table to the other side. She petted the puppy on the head with a smile and let it go to his beaten owner.

Naruto had watched everything and gulped as he slowly returned to his seat. Satsuki had returned to her icy-personality.

Silence was in the classroom, and only the moans of pain from Kiba could be heard.

Until Sasuke entered, and all the girls seemed to start fawning on him. The boy wandered toward Satsuki, ignoring the girls around him. There was a mild surprise on his face as he saw where his sister was sitting, or who was sitting next to her. To other's people believe; he didn't hate the Naruto. Well, not really.

"Hn..." It was his trademark response as he noticed Kiba on the floor in front of the table.

"Is he giving you trouble?" Sasuke asked his sister.

"No brother... I can handle myself..." She answered with no care in the world, not even looking at him.

Sasuke sneered at Naruto and was about to say something, but his sister interrupted him before he could start. "I don't need your help..."

"Hn..." He sighed and walked to a lone table to take a seat.

Sakura and Naruto had their eyes wide open. They turned and face each other in confusion. As if they had a conversation with their eyes, both nodded and turned their heads and face the front.

None of them noticed a blond girl in the far back watching them like a hawk. "What the hell is going on with Forehead and the idiot?" Ino Yamanaka asked herself; 'Sakura didn't even punch Naruto, when he landed on her after Kiba pushed him. She doesn't act normal around Sasuke either!'

Hinata had a sad expression on her rather cute face. She wished that it was her who had defended Naruto. A part of her disliked how the girl handled Kiba, she hated violence after all. Another part of her wanted to act like the girl, not to mention. She wanted to be in the girl's place.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Team what?**_

_Page -017_

* * *

Iruka walked in with papers in his hands. It was the teams Lord Hokage wanted him to announce.

"Nothing ever changed..." He noticed his students' lack of focus. He eyed Naruto and Sakura with their head's bow and the young Uchiha staring at the windows.

"Good morning class!" He announced his arrival.

"..."

"..."

Nothing...

"Shut your mouths!" He yelled in irritation, which silence the classroom.

The students were now giving him theirs attention, or at least decided to be quiet for the time being.

"You guys are among the three classes who had graduated to Genin. You are no longer an academy student, but ninjas from the hidden leaf. Be proud of your accomplishment... From today, you are entering the adulthood, which gives responsible that will affect both yourselves and the village. Wearing these headbands-"

"-Iruka-Sensei, come on, I wanted to know my teammates already!" Naruto yelled and completely interrupted the speak the young instructor had prepared.

"Naruto... Go to the roof, and you will wait for your teammates there, while I will instruct the significance of being a Shinobi..." Iruka whispered, he was barely able to keep his anger in check.

"Uhm, What about my team?" Naruto asked, he was rather worried.

When Satsuki and Sasuke became brother and sister, it changed everything. Naruto didn't remember any Satsuki in his previous life. He had so many questions, but couldn't ask Sakura. Subsequently, the fear of not being placed on the same team as before overcame him; If the world was not identical, then why should the team end up being similar?"

"You are on team 13... Naruto... and stay on the roof, if you are not there when your Sensei arrives..." Iruka left the threats hanging. He pointed at the door for him to go. "Take your bag with you too... It's possible, that your New Sensei likely would not teach a kid..." He reminded the boy.

Naruto gulped and stared at Sakura, their eyes locked and for a moment, they saw fear...

Iruka knew, that he was a little harsh toward Naruto. He felt guilty for what he was doing, but it was for the 'boy' own good. The Instructor wanted Naruto to grow up. 'He needs to stop acting as a child...'

The teacher faced the class. "As some of you might understand. Having a Jonin as a Sensei is not an obligation, It's prestige! Their word can change your future!"

Naruto didn't hear the rest as he had already left.

On the roof Kakashi Hatake was waiting...

"What are you doing here?" The Jonin asked the boy and forged a surprise.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Are you my Sensei?"

Kakashi gave a boy a forged eye-smile. The Jonin had requested to have the blond as his student, but had been denied. He still remembered the meeting, which took place this early morning.

**_[Flashback]_**

_"Order!" Lord Hokage yelled, the meeting about Naruto had been going for some time._

_"Ebisu-San, will you please go ahead with your evaluation of Young Naruto?" The old man requested._

_"Yes, Lord Hokage, as the elite instructor, I decided to lure The Young Uzumaki to a friendly spar..." The man pushed his glasses backward in place. "The Boy seemed to have been hidden many secrets and skills. Of course, it could have been easily explained by Mizuki betrayal, which could have been seeded back to where the civilian started to harass the boy openly." The Instructor coughed a little; An act to gain a little more attention as a speaker._

_"With all due respect, Councilors, Uzumaki Naruto skill set are no near the academy records, on the contrary, it is far above... He could be easily be a genius in hidden. After all, Non ordinary Genin shouldn't be able to create his own Earth Release..." Ebisu said while leaving out that he had been defeated by another creation of the blonde; the Infamous Sexy Jutsu..._

_People gasped, "You must be Joking! That dem-" One of the civilian Councilors erupted._

_"-Ahem..." Lord Hokage Interrupted with piercing eyes, sending the person to shrink into their seat._

_"I am ordering all of you here, to stop the harassment of the boy! Who were involved in this childish act will now stop? The Truth of what happened that night will currently be revealed before we are losing the villages' last hope..." Hiruzen said with a stern look, making everyone return with a puzzled expression._

_"The 4th decided to seal the nine-tail into himself, with that, our beloved fourth Hokage will battle the demon in eternity inside the belly of Shinigami..." He stopped to make sure that everyone listened in._

_"However, he knows that no mere mortal can hope to win, and in due time, the demon will break free, and from that knowledge alone. He chose a young boy as his legacy... That boy is Naruto!" The Hokage said with a painful expression. It was a small lie in the truth; The Fourth split the Kyūbi in two, one inside himself and one in Naruto._

_"Lord Hokage, what does all this mean?" A woman asked._

_"May I?" Iruka asked, Hiruzen nodded to the man. He was the one who had devised all this, not knowing how close the plan was to the truth._

_"The fourth Hokage was a genius, only one born in a lifetime. He was respected for his sealing, feared by the enemies to the point that he became the sole ninja with 'flee on sight'." Iruka stated with a little history lesson, seeing people nodding in agreement._

_"Many believed that he was the only Shinobi in the elemental nations, who could fight the nine-tail alone. An accomplishment merely by our first Hokage ever achieved. With his knowledge of the sealing arts..." Iruka looked at Lord Hokage for the permission to continue. He nodded. Their act worked, and those who were not on the inside were now leaning over not to miss a single word from the young instructor._

_"It's a possibility that... He might have sealed his power into Naruto, if the nine-tail ever returned..." Iruka purposely ended it there._

_Silence..._

_Then..._

_The room erupted into a battle of who could be the loudest and have the best arguments. It started from; to train the young boy to adoption. The Anbus in the room who had been watching and protecting the boy tightened their fist in anger. "Greedy bastard" Some of them whispered._

_"Order!" Lord Hokage's stern voice stopped the bashing._

_"Many of you had for a long time believed that the Kyūbi was sealed into Naruto. I should have explained the truth clearly. However, the fear sent to the other nations which was caused by having a Nine-tail in our village was too good to pass on. Now I am regretting my action. Because of his isolation, Mizuki could have with Naruto's help unlock the Fourth Hokage Scroll of Sealing, and with it... The destruction of the hidden leaf. " Hiruzen explained with a grim expression. He didn't tell any lies, since it was all the truth, just not all of it._

_"Lord Hokage" A man in bandages rose from his seat. He had been sitting silently until now. "I should take Uzumaki as my student..."_

_"No, Danzo..." Hiruzen interrupted. "Another Legacy had been passed down. She was there while the Fourth sealed the Fox. I believe that she will be the only one to unlock their birthright..." He finished._

_This time Iruka was looking in confuse; It was not the part of the plan..._

_An Anbu entered the room with a little puff of smoke. Due to her small and slender fame, it was clear that the person was a female and still in her teens._

_The person removed her mask, and everyone gasped in shock..._

_"Kushina-Senpai!" Kakashi yelled with huge eyes. The girl had gray-blue eyes and tomato-red hairs._

_"No Hatake Kakashi, I might have her name and looks. However, I am not her... " The girl chuckled with an angelic sound._

_"Ahem..." Lord Hokage voiced to gain everyone's attention. "Kushina is a name given to her by the Fourth. I believed that he would have made her a jinchūriki, but in the last moment. He changed his mind and as the same as Naruto; He sealed some knowledge within her... The fourth had asked her to train and take care of Naruto, a request I am happy to grant..."_

**_[Flashback End]_**

Kakashi shook her head to get rid of the flashback. A bit of background checks on her paper. It was revealed that she turned 4 years old the 10th July. Exactly 2 months later... The fox attacked...

"16 years old and A Jonin... The council change of attitude toward Naruto, forced him to 'accidentally' spend time around the boy. A subtle way of training the boy while having his own Genin team... because they didn't trust her..." Kakashi mused.

"Cyclops!" Naruto interrupted his rumination.

"Don't call me that!" The Jonin whined childish... 'Yes. This is going to be fun. I can spend time with Sensei-son while forcing my Genin to bond... If they pass my test...'

Kakashi was actually never really late. It was just his way of creating team building. He would watch from afar, force them to spend time together while waiting for him...

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Kushina's Promise**_

_Page-018_

* * *

She was an orphan, taken to become a jinchūriki of the nine-tail fox demon; that was what the Hokage told her.

Kushina was there when it happened. Since that day, she had trained hard to gain the rank of a Jonin and be able be the Sensei of The fourth Legacy, Naruto.

It would be the first time they were going to meet in person, a part of her feared a rejection from the boy. She had known him since the day he was lying in the middle of the ritual. The day the fourth let himself be sealed into Shinigami, the deaths of his mother, Kushina. She was never there when he needed a friend, always hiding from him. The young girl knew that she had identical names as his mother and also seemed to have the same look. However, she was not her.

What was left of his mother was half burned clothes with bloods splattered over the places, not to mention the huge hole in the center of the belly. The third assumed that the Fox had burned Kushina from the inside out when it pierced her. The shock from seeing, gave her a trauma. It was assumed, that it was the reason of her lack of memories. She only remembered 'the Fourth' had asked her to look after Naruto.

She did try to watch him from the shadow. Kushina felt, that she knew him the best. However, she was not allowed to get near him by the elders.

Kushina had been trained by many to reach this point in her life, but she never had to leave her mask off, not until now. Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha were some of the names who had been her mentors.

Kushina took a deep breath and left her apartment. Kakashi had asked her a favor, and she had granted him the request to talk to Naruto. She didn't blame him for trying; like many people, the council banned people like them to avoid any contact with the boy.

She was jumping from roof to roof.

The youngest Jonin arrived at the roof of the academy building. It was a nice little setup. The roof itself was wide open with a bit of plant life and a few benches and tables. If she didn't know she was on the roof, Kushina would have assumed she had arrived to one of the many playgrounds the academy possesses.

She spotted them.

Kakashi seemed to enjoy his time with Naruto, small chuckling and laughing here and there as he was trying to explain something. The normally stoic and guarded expression was nowhere to be seen on the Jonin face. Not that it was possible to see his face, since he wore a face-mask and his head-protector covered his left eyes.

Kushina smiled inwardly. A part of her wanted to go down and hug the blonde boy, another part told her, that it would cause more trouble if she did. Besides, she was young and anything that could compose her to look bad could possible be the end of her careers as a Sensei.

The council gave her a very foul remark about her being too young, and possible that she likely would molest the boy with all the buildup tension from her intense training. Due to the low age, she could gain a somewhat unhealthy relationship with her student. Teenager drama and love...

"Did they really think she was a fan girl?" She cursed...

If the Third Hokage was not there to stop her, by telling her that killing them would make them win. After all, it would show how immature she was. Which mean, that it was the end of her careers as a Sensei before it even began.

Kushina promised herself that she would act professionally and be the best Sensei in the world.

"I Will show them by making my Students strong! You know it!" She voiced in her head. She blushed a little to the use of her trademark verbal tic.

With enthusiasm and eagerness only seen from a child, she rushed to the graduating class.

Back at the Graduating Class.

Sakura was bored. Iruka was talking nonstop. He explained; about the morning class, the Genin needed to attend for two to three hours, unless they have C-rank mission. The education was meant to push them toward Chūnin, at least toward the intelligence of a higher rank Shinobi. Another word, so they didn't get stupid Ninjas running around and cause more trouble. Konohagakure wanted well educated Ninjas, both to avoid, unnecessary deaths and the higher success-rate of any mission given.

The changes to the timeline had shocked the bubblegum-haired girl, but she could adjust to it. She just feared for her blonde-lover's reaction... 'Poor Naruto, he is going to flip'.

The door suddenly opened and in stepped a red-haired teen beauty. She wore the normal dark-green Jonin flak-west, dark-blue ninja-pants, which reached her knee and sleeveless black ninja shirt. Her forehead-protector was on her forehead. Her hair had been made in a ponytail and split under the bands in the front.

"Okay team 13, off we go!" Kushina exclaimed with her right fist in the air.

Iruka-sweat dropped.

The boy's in the classroom had their mouths open, except for Sasuke.

The girls rubbed their eyes to make sure they were not in some kind of Genjutsu...

"..."

"Is that a Jonin?" Someone asked, which caused a scowl from the new arrival.

"..."

"Ahem..." Iruka voiced to gain some needed attention toward him.

"Captain Kushina, aren't you a little too early? We have not gotten to the teams yet..." Iruka nervously chuckled, "Beside, shouldn't you be talking with Lord Hokage?"

Kushina frowned to the question. She remembered Lord Hokage did ask her to come with him to check on how her teams lived.

"Uhm, ups..." Kushina awkwardly replied and with a cute childish wave, a puff of smoke later, and she was gone.

"Team 13? aren't that Naruto's team?" someone asked.

"Lucky Bastard" Another added.

"..."

"Wow, she looks like she in the same age as us, but that can't possibly be right?" A girl voiced dreamily.

"..."

"Hell ya! I am so going to be placed into Team 13!" Kiba exclaimed with a raised fist to the air.

"..."

Satsuki and Sakura both frowned.

Satsuki because she was jealous of the girl. Everyone told her she was the strongest female in her age group. The Jonin changed everything. 'She was what, 14, 15 years old? That is only 2-3 years difference!'

Sakura was more worried about not being placed on Naruto's team. His Sensei's young age also concerned her. If Naruto and she had not come back in time, then Kushina would have been the same age as them... She pushed the thoughts away. It was not what bothered her. It was something else. It was her face; she had seen the person before... Her mind was even screaming that she should know... Kushina...

Sakura was sure, that Kushina and she had met... She just had no idea where.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Sakura rivals**_

_page- 019_

* * *

"Okay class, you have your teams. After lunch your Sensei will come and get you... Any questions?" Iruka asked.

In the far back of the classroom, a blonde-haired girl with a ponytail raised her hand.

"Yes Ino?" Iruka smiled and nodded to the girl.

"Why come there are two Kunoichis in team 13?" Ino asked, she had been wondering about it ever since the specific team was announced.

"That's a good question..." Iruka answered. He moved his right hand to his chin and pounded his cheek with his point-finger.

"It is partly due to, that we have much more Kunoichis graduated than normal. Another reason is how the teams are being made. A Genin team is based upon the potential to work together. Their skills needed to balance a team out. An example; Melee combat-orientated and middle to long ranger-support fighter will likely end up together to protect a Genjutsu, Medic, Sensor or tactician of the group. " Iruka explained and noticed that everyone in the room was listening to him.

Some were wondering what position, Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura belonged to.

"It's also based on their academy score in combat and written tests. High scores are paired with the average on both." Iruka clarified, he didn't want to explain that gender and rivalry also had a huge part in assembling a team.

"So, that means, the best in combat and written are paired with a dead last? " Ino asked and looked at Shikamaru with a frown.

Iruka, he was face-palmed by that. It was a little on the rude side of explaining, but true none the less.

"...That means in my team, I am the best in combat?" Kiba exclaimed excited.

Iruka sweat-dropped, he was in a cross-road and was not sure if he should single Kiba out. However, since Naruto was not here...

"The best combat in team eight would be... Hinata Hyūga..." Iruka corrected. The girl's face changed to red, nearly reaching the same shade as when she was near Naruto.

The students, who had been in the same class as the shy girl, couldn't believe their ears.

"I have correctly assumed that I would have the best score in the writing test?" Shino Aburame, also in team eight, asked or rather stated in a monotone voice, while fixing his sunglasses.

Iruka chuckled awkwardly. "Yes, that is true..."

Kiba decided to slam his face on the table in depression.

Sakura on the other turned and faced Satsuki and was trying to get a read on the girl. The girl in question had a bored, but a smug expression. "Just don't get in my way..." She warned the Pinkette.

With her intellect, Sakura understood that the 'new girl' believed she was likely the weak-link in the team. As much as she wanted to protest, she couldn't. It was the truth; Sakura was scrawny, and she hated it. She might have some future knowledge, but her body was still pathetic and with barely any time to use the knowledge and retrain her body...

The comprehension forced her to look down in shame. Sakura didn't notice the bell rang for lunch.

"Forehead?" Ino called, and Sakura ignored the insult by smiling to her long-time friend. However, before she could open her mouth, the blonde girl grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Satsuki watched her teammate being yanked away, instead of helping her. The Uchiha grabbed her bag and jumped out of the window to head to the roof on top of the academy building.

She acknowledged her dream, believing it might come true one day. However, she wasn't going to let fate control her. She would change her future; Starting with Naruto.

On the roof.

Naruto was lying in his arms, which were supporting his head, watching the clouds. Kakashi left him all alone. It was nice to talk with his old Sensei. It was odd how the man acted toward him. It reminded him a bit of how Iruka was; amiable and even brotherly affection. He didn't know if he should like the sudden changes.

His mind wondered if Iruka had sent him up here in some kind of conspiracy between the two...

A sound of someone landed beside him forced him to push the thoughts away for later. He lazily gazed at the new comer, seeing it was Satsuki. He sat straight up.

"Hello?" He greeted with a confuse stare.

The girl didn't acknowledge the greeting so it seemed. She sat down an arm's length away from him and pulled a small box from her bag; It was her lunchbox.

Naruto stomach growled at him; He forgot his lunchbox. The boy decided that he could survive a little, so long he was not watching the girl eat. Too bad he was a ninja and with some enchanted hearing from the Nine-Tail-Fox...

His stomach roared at him...

"Why did she come to eat here?" Naruto asked himself. He really tried not to look at her, but it was harder than it seemed.

The girl was eating. She didn't even seem to notice him staring. It was endearing, and a smile managed to escape his lips. The girl was indeed cute in a boyish way. Her dark eyes matched her hair. Her soft lips opened as a ball of rice reached it. Her tongue escaped to lick her lips in a way that made his face burn.

She took a sliced tomato with her chopstick and ate it like it was the best thing in the world. She repeated the process until nothing was left. He noticed the tree dumpling balls and a few rice-balls next to them. The sweet-sauce had touched the rice and to him, it seemed, that she had purposely been avoiding it.

A scowl escaped her lips as she was staring at the leftover...

Naruto wanted to ask if he could have some, but decided it would not be the best idea.

"Here" She said and surprised him completely, with her out-straighten arm, holding the lunchbox toward him.

"I didn't bring another chopstick..." She trailed off.

Naruto stared at the food and then at her. Her face turned away from him. A genuine smile reached his eyes as he took the box. "No worries!" He exclaimed excitedly and took the 'used' chopsticks; After all, free food was the best thing in the world.

Near the Graduation room.

Sakura had finally escaped her friend 'Ino' and was heading to the roof with Naruto's lunchbox. She prepared the box this morning, believing he would have forgotten to make his own.

On her arrival, she spotted him. Naruto was happily eating. Her heart nearly broke as she saw her lover 'returned' the box to the girl next to him.

She stared at the prepared lunch in her hands, confused about giving it to the boy.

"Thanks Satsuki!" Naruto beamed happily. The decision was made when she saw his smitten smile.

She walked to her teammates and stood in front of him. "Here... I made this for you Naruto" She said and gave him the box.

"Really Sakura-Chan! Thank you!" He gave her his stupid, goofy smile, and she knew it was the right decision. Sakura wanted to give a smug look toward the girl next to him. However, the girl cold 'I don't care' body language made her stop.

"Well, it seemed, that we are on the same team, all of us!" Sakura remarked with a smile before she sat crossed-legged in front of the blonde.

"Relmuly..." He asked with food in his mouth.

"Naruto!" Sakura gave the boy a pointed look.

Naruto swallowed the food. "So that the reason you came up here Satsuki?" He asked the girl and completely ignoring Sakura.

The other girl nodded and pulled her knee to her chest, hugging them.

Naruto spotted that there were only vegetables left, and a few sliced tomatoes. His first thought was to throw them away, but the memories of seeing Satsuki eating flashed through his mind.

He straightened his arm out with the box. "Here, you like them, don't you?" He asked.

Satsuki's eyes lingered at the box, a smile and a nod later. She took the box from him and started to eat with chopsticks he had just used...

Sakura eyes widened in disbelief. She was going to jump up and tell the girl it was not proper... But her body was in shock...

Naruto was not aware of anything from that point as he lay down, with a lazy smile on his lips, he started to watch the clouds... "Even if it was a different team... It feels right..."

* * *

**_Naruto - Ageless - Tayuya and Kin, A Kunoichi's Preparation..._**

_Page - 020_

* * *

Kin rose from the ground the hundred times today. It was not even midday, and her 'Sensei' had already beaten her and her 'teammates' too many times to count.

"You call yourself A Kunoichi Fuck-face? I think you are a little whore instead, aren't you Fuck-face?" Tayuya barked.

Kin, of course forgot to mention, that her Sensei, was an evil demonic foulmouthed red-head, whom took the pleasure of beaten them up.

"I don't mind you 'whoring' out with me..." Zaku snickered, but was sent crashing into the far wall by their Sensei.

Zaku Abumi, was one of Kin's teammates under Sensei Tayuya. He was a perverted horny 13 years-old overconfident boy, that she rather not spend any time alone with. He was a boy, who talks without thinking.

"Don't talk stupid shit, dick-less. " Tayuya's cursed mark reacted to her anger.

Kin spotted her other teammate, Dosu Kinuta, who was rushing in Tayuya's blind spot to jump up for an attack.

Tayuya spun and kicked him away, sending him sprawling across the floor. He rose up quickly to stand in his defensive-stance.

Their Sensei nodded at him. "You the only one that learned anything mummy... Take 10 minutes break everyone, and someone, go and make sure that dick-less is alive!"

Dosu walked toward Zaku, who seemed unconscious from afar.

Kin decided to let herself fall to her knee; her body was in pain. She didn't know if she could pull herself up, when their break was done.

"Tayuya" A man with six-arms walked up to the red-head and handed her a small piece of paper.

Tayuya let out a breath she had been holding as she finished reading. She hated it. She barely had one day with the Genin and already got a mission.

She faced her team. They were green and need experience, but nevertheless, they could be a well-oiled team when working together. They were her age, but she already felt old compared to them.

Her eyes stopped at the dark-haired girl; the teen had the potential, so long she could keep the boys in line.

She could leave the girl with them. It was just that she didn't really trust anyone in this place, unless they were fighting a common enemy. After all, she had seen when men in lust could do to small girls.

"Fuck-face, get your stuff, we are leaving for a mission!"

The girl nodded and tried not to show any weakness.

A few minutes and a shower later for both.

"Sensei, a mission?" Kin, the Genin finally asked. Officially, her career as a ninja was only for six months. Yesterday, she got a new Sensei; The last one never returned from her mission. It must be bad, if she was getting a mission right away. It could only mean they were lacking Manpower.

"Yes, only a Kunoichi can perform this specific mission with a high rate of success." Her Sensei answered. It unsettled the teen, because the red-head attitude changed completely. She seemed friendly and for the first time, she actually felt safe.

"Come fuck-face, we need to doll you up..." Tayuya told her and started to walk.

Kin was following behind with a grimace on her face. She wished her Sensei would use her real name. Then a realization struck her and forced her to stop. "Doll me up... A Seducing mission?" She stammered fearfully. It could only mean one thing; She needed to seduce someone.

"But I am only 14!" She cried out. She was not going to humiliate herself with some old dirty-pervert.

Tayuya turned around with a lifted eyebrow. "Perfect age..." She remarked and returned to walk.

Kin rushed after the petite red-head. "Wait, I don't know how to! I am..."

The red-haired girl stopped her tracks. She turned and faced the girl. "Do you rather want to die?"

Kin shook her head. Her shoulders hang in defeat. "I don't even know how to kiss... "

"That is better!" Tayuya said and resumed her walking. She led them into an empty room.

"Why me?" Kin dared to ask. There was no reason to force her into a seducing mission. She was an inexperience Kunoichi, that was so much her defeated brain could come up with.

"Because you are a Kunoichi, now girl up and stop whining!" Tayuya remarked with an attack right on the girl's belly, and forced the girl to hold her stomach in pain while trying to breath. Kin's eyes watered as she tried not to cry from the pain.

Tayuya grabbed the girl's face and forced her up. "Stop being a child, or you will get raped by your own teammates. If you are weak, you are an easy target for both your team and enemies."

The girl took a deep breath, and Tayuya let go of her. "I am only 13 years old and already a Jonin. Now tell me why someone my senior act like a spoiled brat?"

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened at the revelation. She felt ashamed to be lectured by a girl younger than her. The worst part was that the same girl was her Sensei. She had for some time suspected that the girl was her age, but never in her life, could she fathom that the girl was younger. "Are you telling me that you did a lot of 'seduce' missions?"

Tayuya closed her eyes. "Yes, powerful men can have some weird fetishes, and most of them are perverted to borderline pedophilia. It was easy enough to get in and assassinated them. When they believe you are a harmless little girl, that they bought to their own greed and lust." She explained with a chuckle.

"That means... " Kin was lost for words; of course, she should have known the possibility of seducing and assassination. A childish part of her believed that the man who saved her would shield her for those dreadfully worlds.

"Beside there are many other ways to seduce than just offer your body" Tayuya mysterious remarked.

"How, you need to kiss and..." A small blush forced its way to her cheek. She hated her body for acting hormonal.

"I never had to kiss anyone before or let anyone taken my virginity..." Tayuya explained, a memory of yesterday night reached her mind. Her dad had kissed her neck before she tortured him until he begged for dead. It was the closest intimate contact she had with anyone. She still rubbed the spot extra hard in the shower, no matter what she had done, even so, the place continous to feel dirty.

* * *

**_Naruto - Ageless - I am not a pervert!_**

_Page-021_

* * *

Kushina's mind was racing to find words to describe Naruto's apartment.

She expected to see some half eaten ramen-cups lying all over the places, yet nothing. It was as if someone had cleaned the room to an acceptable level, not something she would have imagined from a young teenage boy. The only place which was not cleaned was likely the table, there was notes and 'paint' of what she believed were the art of sealing, fūinjutsu

Kushina gazed at Lord Hokage. "Did you know about it?"

The old man shook his head. "No, but it seems he does have Uzumaki blood in him after all" He remarked and lifted up a few papers. "He was likely trying to break these seals down in parts, to better to understand the concept of fūinjutsu. Naruto might not even know what he is doing..."

The young Sensei nodded in agreement, but turned her head toward the third person in the room.

The Anbu in question shook her head. "No, I have nothing to with it either!"

Kushina waved it off and heading to the boy's second room, his bedroom. It was a little messy compared to the kitchen/dining room. Her nose picked up a scent she only recently had come across when she accidentally stumbled into Anko's head between Kurenai's legs. An encounter she likely would never forget...

"This is odd..." The young Sensei narrowed her eyes dangerously toward the blue-haired Anbu.

"What?" The Anbu asked, but she too started to sniff the air. "No, that is differently not me!" She defended nearly begging.

Lord Hokage decided to poke his head into the room. "Oh my, I didn't know... " He too turned his gaze toward the Anbu.

"I am not a Pervert!" The young Anbu cried out in desperation.

Later in the Academy Building.

Kushina arrived to see her student talking casually to each other, maybe except for Satsuki, who seemed not to care about her surroundings.

"Good, you are all here!" She called out to announce her arrival. Her students faced her and stopped whatever they were doing to pay more attention. "Are you guys team 13?" She asked. She knew about Naruto but was not so sure about the other two.

"Yes, Kushina-Sensei" The pink-haired answered with a soft smile.

Satsuki nodded with her eyes wandering from top to toe, trying to get a good read on their Sensei.

Naruto act was a surprise all together. The boy jumped Kushina with a tearful cry. He hugged her with all his strength, his head pressing against her chest since he was smaller than her.

"Hey!" Kushina tried to reason, but failed misery as she too returned the hug. This was what she needed and wanted. It was like all the hard training, she had gone through, did finally pay out. She trained to tears just to be there for the boy, and the boy accepted her with literally open arms.

"Mum..." The boy mumbled, which forced Kushina to push him away slowly, a tick mark formed across her forehead. She felt his hands move to rest on her hips, then touching her butt.

"First, you come on me, then you grope my butt! You know!" She gave him a murderous glare and tried to force her cheek from heating up. "Now you call me, Mum! What sick fantasy do you have... Pervert!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his hands grip tightened. It forced his Sensei's face to turn red and her hair to move like it was alive.

Twenty minutes later...

After Kushina had beaten Naruto and later explained to him that it was impossible for her to be his mother, due to, that she was only 4 years old when he was born. She was now sitting cross-legged and had him lay on the ground with his head on her laps. She gave him some treatments to his bruised face. She also needed to change his behavior around them. It was something she compelled to talk to him alone. After all, It was necessary to point him in the right direction when it came to the female gender.

"Don' fall asleep on me, you know!"Kushina teased as the boy closed his eyes on her touches. She pushed him off and he lazily moved between his two teammates.

"Now let us start from the beginning, you know... " Kushina said with a happy, goofy face.

The Genin stared at her in silence. Naruto turned and faced Sakura; she shrugged her shoulders with a bewildering face. He did the same to Satsuki, only to see her blinking confusedly.

"I don't get it, from the beginning?" He blurted out.

"Oh, oops... You know, our introducing!" She explained with a raised eyebrow. "Is her student dense or something?"

Her students returned with blank faces.

"Okay, let me begin. My name Is-"

"-Captain Kushina, uh, I thought they went missing when none of them arrived in class." Iruka interrupted with a tired expression.

"Oh, hello Iruka-San. Well, they are here with me..." She answered perplexed, wondering if the man forgot that she was supposed to talk with her team.

"The bell rang about twenty minutes ago..." The man remarked. "You should first have to pick them up after team twelve was selected by their sensei."

"Oh" She grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back on her head. She likely didn't hear the bell since she was concentrating on beating Naruto for being a pervert.

"..." Iruka was now staring awkwardly at her, with a blush he started to walk backward to where he came from. The young instructor fell clumsily over his own feet. " I should better go back, yes, to my class." He said as he rose up, trying to dust his clothes before dashing away.

"What an odd fellow... You know?" Kushina remarked.

Her team agreed.

Kushina returned to facing her team. "Well, my name is Kushina. I am 16 years old and a Jonin. I love eating Ramen and Sushi. I also like to play small pranks and beat perverts up!" Her eyes had narrowed at the blond boy to the last part, which forced him to gulp in fear.

"My dream is to one-day train..." This time she gave Naruto a soft smile, "...To train you guys, so you can be the strongest Shinobis in the world. After I archived that, then I will try to be the first female Hokage! You know it!" She exclaimed while shaking her fist in the air.

Naruto jumped up with a stupid grin pasted across his face. "My Turn!"

Kushina nodded to him with a genuine smile on her face.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I am twelve years old and a Genin! I love Ramen and Sakura-Chan!" He gave the pink-haired girl a smile full of love, which forced the girl's face to turn red.

"Naruto!" The girl whined with a lowered head, hiding her embarrassment.

"I dislike people who judge others without real facts. My dream is one day to be the Hokage! Believe it!" He said with his fist pointed toward the Hokage monument. "Also, one day, I would like to revive my clan..." He mumbled the last part, but everyone seemed to have heard it.

"Good... Next!" Kushina pointed at the Uchiha, to avoid any awkwardness to the boy.

"My name is Uchiha Satsuki; I am twelve years old and a Genin. I am living with my twin brother. We are the last of our clan." The last part was said with a glance at Naruto, daring him to talk.

"I don't really know what I like or dislikes?" She said with a rather cold voice. "My dreams, no, my goal is to change my destiny."

"Her destiny?" Kushina closed her eyes. The girl was not a hopeless case. She just needed to work on her social skill.

"Next" She said and pointed to their last team members.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and a Genin. I am living with my parent and their only child. My parent decided to retire from being Shinobis, after they gave birth to me. I am twelve years old and will turn thirteen 28th March. I love to read and find solutions to puzzle. From this day forwards, I will try to spend more time between my friends. I also want to train really hard to change my old ways, so I can help my friend receives happiness and dreams. " Sakura said, her face full with determination. "My dream is to stand side by side with a specific person and be the strongest combat-medic the world has ever seen"

Kushina nodded and gave the girl a smile. "It seems that all of you have some form of goals to reach." She said and handed each an envelope.

"You all know about the different Genin ranks?" Everyone nodded except Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"I think; it was because he was not there when Iruka-Sensei talked about it, Sensei." Sakura added helpfully, making the boy lower his head in shame.

"Well, will anyone care to enlighten our only resident male?" Kushina chuckled and waited for one of the girls to explain.

Sakura nodded happily.

"There are three types of Geninsm they are ranked from; Reserve, Regular and Elite. " Sakura said in her lecture-mode.

"Reserves are Genins, borderline civil. They have the needed knowledge to be a Shinobi, contrast of rank. They are slightly better than academy students."

Satsuki added with a sneer. "In another word, they are the failures..."

"Erhm... Right, they are still the last line of defend for the civilian populations." Kushina finished with a sweat-drop and nodded to Sakura to continue.

"Regular Genins, are those that failed the test from their Jonin-Sensei. It forced them to return to the Academy and be given a Chūnin-Sensei in either an Elite or a Commander rank. The sizes of those squads are minimum two to four squads. The Chūnin too has different ranks, from; Reserve, Regular, Elite/commander and the last, Special Jonin." Sakura explained slowly, making sure Naruto followed.

"Don't need to talk about Chūnin yet, but go ahead... with the last rank" Kushina wanted to keep them on the topic.

This time Satsuki nodded and stared directly at Naruto.

"Elite Genin, is a rank given, when they enter a Fast-track as a student under a Jonin-Sensei, comparing the skills set. They are close to a Regular Chūnin, or at least will be able to hold their own until reinforcement arrives. They have the skills necessary to survive outside the walls with only a three-four man cell squad. A well-trained Elite Genin Squad is rudely as effective as four squads of Regular Genin." Satsuki lectured with a smug look on her face.

"In another word, Elite Genins are the faces, which the village uses in peace jobs." Kushina added.

"However, right now you have not received the rank yet, but are maybe an Elite in training. Your rank is now a Regular-Genin. The envelope handed to you is also my test to see if you are worthy; In addition, it is a mission, so read it carefully and plan correctly. It is a borderline B-rank Mission. Prepare yourself for tomorrow, you have until Sunday afternoon to finish your assignment!" Kushina stated seriously.

"Hai" They choired, stunned by the rank of the mission.

"You guys are dismissed" The young Sensei said with a smile.

Kushina noticed, that they walked off together and not away from each other. "I hope they will make it..."

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**_AN/:_**

_Hey guys, I like to hear about Satsuki when it came to the accidentally first kiss. Since she is an Uchiha, she needs to have her revenge against Naruto for stealing a kiss, right? __ I will like you guys to give it a thought or two, provide me with some ideas. How she will handle Naruto taking her first kiss. Will she beat him up or do more naughty stuff?_

_The reason is, since I will not be working on my story next week; not until I am done with my workloads. I don't mind getting any new ideas to my already filled notes of difference plots beside the main one._

_Take it as a challenge for a small side plot._

_Furthermore, it is about Kushina and Tayuya, since they are going to be my main characters. I would like to know if I need to work with them a little more. Or is the story to slow?_

_Only if you guys have the time for a review or mail. Sorry about the fiction mail-system, it is making me confused._

_Siria N Demi out.. Cheers!_


	4. Chapter four - To survive a Genin Test!

**AN/**

_HI guys, sorry for the delay. I had a few problem and not as much motivation, because of something. The last page was harder to write, otherwise thank to those that want me to continue._

_-It was not because, I lack ideas, more because I have too many..._

_Also, I was watching Fairy Tail, which gave me a few ideas I wanted to try. Conflicted my already filled mind. SO I had to write some of my ideas down to lessen my imagination. Sorry about that :)_

_But here the story, and again, thank the guys that took time to review, you guys really was the reason I pushed my dark thoughts away... Smile! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Four - To survive a Genin test!**

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Is she trying to kill us?**_

_Page - 022_

* * *

The next-day team thirteen arrived at their intended meeting area. It was one of the many checkpoints around the training ground. A malevolence metallic looking fence was surrounding the area with warning signs every twenty meters. Rusty weapons and craters from explosions could be seen scattered all over the place. It was a reminder of a long-forgotten battlefield.

Satsuki was the first to arrive. She was a light sleeper and her brother, who had an earlier meeting with his own team, woke her up accidentally. Not much information had been exchanged between them, but she was glad that she didn't have his Sensei.

Naruto was the second one to arrive. He was yawning lightly as he was walking. Satsuki's eyes were gluing to the young blond. He was an interesting guy, which was rather conflicting toward her public image of beating boys up who got too close to her. The blond boy had taken her by storm, and she had no idea how to deal with it. 1st; he showed skills far above average in the academy Tajutsu. 2st; he stole her first kiss, which; she was still annoyed with, not to mention that it took her by surprise. The worst part, she had not figured out what had been wrong with her body to act the way back then.

"Morning, Satsuki." Naruto yawned. It forced the Uchiha to give him a small smile in return.

Here she was, standing all alone with the younger vision of the man she had dreamed about. The silence between them was awkward to the point of nearly causing her insanity. She wanted to talk to him but had no idea how.

"You read the files?" Naruto asked and broke the tension between them.

"Yes." She answered uneasy.

"Man, what is... Kushina-Sensei thinking? That place is way too scary!" Naruto said and pointed toward the fence. "It says right there, Danger!" His eyes locked at the sign: "Beware, Haunted"

Satsuki noticed his break before the 'Kushina', but decided to leave it. "It is a survival training. It's only dangerous for those who are not prepared." She reasoned with the boy. He nodded defeated, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What so scary about it?" She asked her teammate in her most assuring voice with a hint of teasing.

"Nothing!" Naruto panicked, failing misery to hide his distress.

Satsuki chuckled angelic, which caused the boy to stare at her with a blush on his face. She captured the memory of the scene for another time, realized that she enjoyed making his face red.

"Because the Idiot is scared of ghost." Another voice forced them to turn their heads.

Sakura arrived, and the blond boy brightened as he ran to the girl, lifted her up in a delighted hug.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes at them. She hated the scene in front of her. It was too lovely and cute, not to mention; she felt sick and green.

Yesterday, she went with them to plan out what each was going to bring for their mission. The reason for her to be there with them was; they were her teammates. Somehow between the planning and talking, the girl kept glancing at him like some love-sick puppy. It made her sick, and she really wanted to strangle the girl. It was the fear of not making the team, which forced her to stand down.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto whined childish. Satsuki's teeth grind to the use of the suffix. She knew about Naruto's legendary crush toward the Pinkette. It seemed that the girl was returning his feelings.

"You are making me sick!" She strained with grinding teeth, forced both to look at her in confuse.

"Hey, take that back!" Naruto yelled with hurt filled eyes. His face made her regretting her loss of control earlier.

She could not look at the boy's eyes, so she gave a deadly glance toward the girl next to him before turning away. " Whatever..."

"Bastard!" Naruto remarked. It was not the word that hurt her. It was the feeling of hatred coming from him.

"My, my, you guys are so cute! You know!" Kushina jumped in between Satsuki and the couple with a teasing grin, defusing the hostility.

"So, everyone read the memo?" She asked the Genins.

"Yes, Sensei"

"Now, as you know, this is 'Training Ground thirteen', better known as the haunted ground" She stated and pointed with her thumb at the fence behind her.

"!?" Naruto grimaced and took a step behind Sakura.

Kushina raised an eyebrow toward the act. "Your mission is simple, infiltrate and destroy what is haunting the ground so it can be used for the next generation of Shinobi. In the center, like all training ground, there is an abandoned command building..."

Satsuki knew the hiding meaning. The command building was likely the place which would have the needed information to finish the mission. She took a glance toward her teammates and noticed that Naruto was putting up a forced courage. Sakura eyes were calculating, blank and wise. The young Uchiha felt little out of place and wondered, if the Rosette was hiding her skills as the boy.

"A good advice, don't die in there!" Kushina gave them a savage grin.

Naruto gulped, took a deep breath, "No worries, I will Protect them with my life! Believe it!"

Sakura was smiling knowledge to the boy. She gave him a nod of affection, "Just don't act reckless, Naruto."

Satsuki's heart jumped a beat. His statement caused an unknown feeling from her heart to try to reach for him. She didn't know what the feeling was, but it was causing her an inner conflict. She decided to get back to it later, pushed the feeling away with a scowl. "Whatever" was her reply.

Kushina watched them enter the ground; with a sad smile, she prayed that her team would pass.

"Aren't you a little reckless to send them in there with barely enough data?" Kakashi said with hands in his pockets, walking out from the shadow.

"You are the one to talk. I heard all about your own test..." Kushina replied, her mind on the edge. She knew that Kakashi disliked, that she took 'Naruto' away from team seven.

"I am not your enemy, Kushina. " Kakashi replied offhanded, "I am just worried about your cute little Genins. Do they even know what would happen if they pass 'the last' test?"

Kushina lowered her head in shame.

"I suspected as much. You make a huge gamble on their characters, but then, I am not their Sensei. " The one-eyed man remarked.

The red-head shrugged, "Shouldn't you be testing your own team?"

"My, my, I am... They just failed the first test..." Kakashi gave her a depressed sigh.

"What test was that?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Initiative..." Kakashi replied with a shook of his head.

Kushina nodded. Kakashi tardiness was legendary, but also deceiving. "You have a clone watching them now, making them believe you are late?"

"They need to stop acting as children and think for themselves. Instructions can be wrong and sometime misleading. It's crucial for the sake of the team, that they should think 'outside the box'." Kakashi informed.

The young red-head Jonin nodded in agreement, "Like you, I want them to grow as individual, not a mindless tool." She said, leading the conversation back toward the reason behind her own test.

Kakashi gave the girl his eye-smile. "What about teamwork?" He asked.

Before Kushina could answer, a girly-boyish scream could be heard.

"Argh! What are those things? Is Sensei trying to kill us!" Naruto voiced echoed from the training ground.

"My, my, With all that noise, he is likely to wake the rest up..." Kakashi remarked with sweet-drop.

"It does seems our little talk is done... "Kushina said and rushed toward the entry.

She suddenly stopped. "Kakashi... Don't worry about Naruto, you know... I believe in them..."

Kakashi watched the red-head disappeared, "For someone not you... She does remind me of you... Captain Kushina Uzumaki..."

A small smile escaped his lips as he remembered his Sensei. "Naruto... Kushina... will you two fall in love like they did?"

A revelation...

Kakashi giggled perverted. "I hope you two will end together... It sure will open the villagers eyes..."

* * *

**_Naruto - Ageless - Kurama and Kushina, Their Battle of life and death_**

_Page 023_

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind.

Kurama was watching the world outside. Her jailor, her son, had just entered a battle with five animated samurai-constructs and won with the help of his teammates. She was filled with pride; a being of her caliber had not felt before.

They managed to escape from them and found a place to set up a camp. Now they were regaining their lost strength from the previous battle.

"Kushina?" A soft tone behind her called. She knew that voice.

"Minato" She answered, but didn't dare to look. Her past was in the past, "I am not your wife..."

A handsome man with golden hair came out from the shadow and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"You are still my Wife..." He answered with a smile full of love.

"I am Kurama... A nine-tail fox. A being you imprisoned inside our... Your own son..." Kurama stated with no hints of anger toward the man.

"Then why are you staying in that form?" The man reasoned with her.

The fox blinked. 'Because it felt right' was her unspoken answer.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Minato somehow sealed her soul inside Naruto. He was going to place a small part of her chakra, but something when wrong, now she was trapped inside her own sons' mind._

_And in front of her, was the Yang-Fox, which her husband decided to split. The Kyūbi was now split in yin and yang. However, what was confusing, the fox had not attacked her? It was staring with a hint of pity yet respect._

_"If we both are to survive... " The fox voice echoed in the room and interrupted her startled mind. "I hope the brat will forgive me..." It whispered the last part to itself before starting the attack._

_One of its' nine-tails was sent like a spear toward the red-head. Her instinct took over and she barely avoided the tail._

_Her counter attack came quickly; silver colored chains erupted from her body and headed toward the fox. It did avoid most of the attacks. The one that hit pierced its' body and tails, locking the giant beast in place._

_"You can't beat me, you know!" Kushina taunted the beast with a grin._

_"I am not trying..." Was the fox answer. It sent warning signs all over the place for the young -redhead. Wondering what was going on, until she felt something starting to leave her body._

_It was her chakra. Kushina started to struggle, to prevent whatever the fox was trying to gain, "I will not give up! You know!"_

_"This is our only chance!" The beast roared, "Naruto only chance..."_

_Kushina stopped for the moment, and for the first time in her life as the second jailer for the fox. It was giving her a begging look. She was still fighting to keep her chakra inside, but didn't resist as much as before._

_The fox stopped the pull, barely maintaining the balance between them._

_"I will now tell you the story of your Son, Naruto Uzumaki..." Kurama stated with a small satisfied smile._

_"Kushina!" Minato yelled and interrupted the fox. He had finally sealed a part of his chakra inside Naruto and was rushing toward his wife._

_"Wait..." Kushina said with her hand out straight stopping the man in his track._

_She turned and faced the fox. "Tell me everything."_

_"Kushina?" Minato asked, not really understanding, nevertheless, he trusted his wife._

_The fox memory was not affected by the time-jump, so it told everything. A story which was hard to believe, however, Kushina and Minato both listened with open mind._

_Only a second in the real world, but hours in Naruto's' immature mind._

_"My soul is sealed away, but yours is in here..." Minato said and was looking at his wife depressed expression. They were both shaken by the story._

_"We need to hurry, while their soul is still immature." The fox interrupted with an advice..._

_"Do it..." Kushina finally answered their unspoken question._

_Darkness..._

_**[Flashback End]**_

"We both died that day..." Kushina stated.

"Half of your soul is inside their Sensei. She will know about the future..." Minato mused with an assuring grin. Believing that she meant 'them'.

Kurama laughed. "No my dear husband... Your wife Yang is not inside their Sensei..."

Silence...

"Kushina, what have you done!" Minato yelled... Finally understood that she was talking about someone else beside him.

"Don't use that name, that name belong to our Sons' Sensei... " Kurama gave the golden-haired man a sad smile.

Minato only gave her a 'I knew it' look and whispered, "Our Son".

_(Back in the real world)._

Sakura was watching over her teammate while they were preparing the camp for the coming night. She wanted to take the first watch. What more important, she wanted to be alone and out of sights. It was because of something she did while fighting the animated samurais, that caused her inner conflict.

"You think Satsuki likes 'our' Naruto?" Inner asked in Sakura's' mind. The voice in her head was exactly a copy of her own, just with more daring tone.

"She is giving us the look since day one... It can be anything..." Sakura remarked with a shrug.

The Rosette never really understood her 'Inner personalities. Now that her minds were more mature. She felt like there were two people inside her head, beside herself.

"Do you think. She noticed what we did, when you took over?" Sakura decided to ask her 'Inner'.

"She was watching Naruto... You know ..." Inner answered with a teasing voice, trying to change the topic. This time the voice was older and more adult. It reminded her little of their Sensei.

Sakura shook her head in annoyance. She didn't remember that her Inner self was like this.

"What happened exactly?" Sakura wanted to lead the conversation back on track.

"I know as much as you" Inner deadpanned...

Sakura rolled her eyes, decided to recreate what happened before. She moved her right hand out straight, with her palm pointing at a tree.

A chain materialized at her palm and was sending the sharp-end toward the tree, piercing it. The shock interrupted her concentration, and the chain lost its' connection and faded away like it never existed.

The Pinkette stared at her hand in confusion. She was paralyzed by her own ability.

"That is so cool, Shannaro! " Inner yelled with a smug look and a fist in the air... Sakura mind raced; her inner didn't seem to be surprised, then again; 'Inner' was her... right?

In the shadow a little further away, behind a tree, Kushina had just watched a Genin achieved a very rare ability, Adamantine-chakra-chain.

"She has the same ability as me..." Kushina gasped in shock. The possibility of the team was currently endless. This average academy student now had something that only very few had...

The young Jonin smiled, if her team passed, she finally would have something to teach the Rosette. The only problem was the girls' chakra. It was not as potent as hers or had the capacity of either Naruto or Satsuki.

The ability also needed to be kept a secret from the eyes in the shadow. The decision was life changing, and had to be done by the Hokage himself. Kushina created a clone to explain what she had discovered.

"My team is getting more interesting every day" She mused.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Kakashi, a dangerous observation.**_

_Page 024_

* * *

Kakashi was standing in front of the Hokage with two other Jōnin-Sensei. They were the only three who had passed their team. Even if his own team was barely passable, he hoped, he made the right choice for his Genins; Sai, Ami Uzuki and Sasuke Uchiha.

To the right of him, Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage and the leader of team ten. His Genins under his command; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. It was a team which more or less assembled because of their parents.

And to the left, Kurenai Yūhi, a rookie Jōnin. The team under her command; Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, a ninja dog.

"Asuma and Kurenai, you two are dismissed" Lord Hokage said and nodded to each. They in return accepted the silent command and left in a puff of smokes. Kakashi and the Third have something to discuss.

The man left was standing in half attention. "Lord Hokage..."

The man in question waved it off, "Relax Kakashi-san." A moment of silent as the Hokage sucked on his pipe to only blew smoke. " What do you think of the change of the teams?" He asked.

"Sir, The team do need some work, but I believe they will overcome their difficulties."

"How so?" The Hokage asked.

Kakashi understand that The Third knew more than he let on. "Sai, a very talented Shinobi with a unique ability in form of drawing. He is highly intelligent, not a prodigy, more well trained in the art. It seemed; he had been holding back. I suspect an outside influence... He understood the concept of teamwork, but likely only used his team to finish the test..." The one-eyed man answered.

Lord Third nodded in agreement. "Your Genins will be the team with many eyes watching..."

Kakashi shrugged. He expected this much. 'Sai' was likely 'a rookie root agent', who was reporting directly to the man in the shadow. He hated the different factions in the village. Politics were making his job much harder...

He also knew who the boy was likely keeping an eye on. "Sasuke Uchiha, A prodigy in every sense, a fast learner even without the Sharingan. He is a loner and will have the most trouble understanding the concept of teamwork..." The masked man shifted slightly and dogged into his pocket to take out the bells he used for the test. He was staring at it and with a soft eye-smile. "I too believe, that with time, he will understand..." Kakashi finished, memories flashed. 'Because, I did end up understanding the importance of teamwork after all, Obito...'

The Hokage let out of breath he was holding, "What about Ami Uzuki?" The Hokage asked. The girl in question was the niece to Yūgao Uzuki, an Anbu that had been under the command of Kakashi Hatake. Her goal in life was to surpass her captain, even volunteered to watch Naruto in his absent.

"She is the only one that understands teamwork the best, or genuine toward the idea. She is well trained. I see Yūgao-San had a hand in that part. She is average in all except Kenjutsu. She does handling her ninjato as her second arm. However, I still sense insecurity in her style with the sword; guilt or fear may be."

"I see, Yūgao-San did warn me about her niece. She explained that she caught her bully a young pink-haired girl at the start of the academy..."

Kakashi grimaced. He knew that Yūgao was a borderline zealot when it came to bullying. She did force a Chūnin to transform into Naruto one day, because he was caught bullying the boy. It was her idea to show the man what kind of life the blonde had. He nodded to himself and felt sorry for Ami. He returned his attention to the Hokage.

"...The reason; She can sense the potent of others' chakra comparing to her own. Due to her special ability, the girl likely felt inferior because of her average chakra strength. Her young mind didn't comprehend the sensation, and she likely felt threaten. She is still trying to learn the skill and the information providing from the unusual talent." The Hokage explained.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "It would explain her insecurity, when I was testing her skill."

The Hokage chuckled, "Well, your chakra is very effective, Kakashi-san. After all, you are the only one known to use the eye of yours to nearly full potential."

Hatake heart skipped a beat. His teammate gave him his own eye before he died. A past that will forever hunt him.

"Now to the more important matter." The Hokage said with a heavy sigh. "You obviously observed team 13 before coming here, care to report with you own word? "

Kakashi shoulders fell in defeat. He should have known that the 'Professor' would uncover what he had been up to.

"The team have the potential. They already understand to work and plan together before the test even began. They, however, have a trust issue, or simple hiding their true skills which itself is worrying. It's like they are all actors... acting like children..." Kakashi said, he didn't want to voice out that he kept seeing someone else in them. Satsuki reminded him too much of Itachi. Naruto was a copy of both his parents or more toward his mother. Sakura was the only one he had a problem analyzing. There was something about her that screamed "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero," It was a name Naruto's mother gained.

The Hokage nodded and picked up three papers from the disk. "These are the reasons. I placed them in the same team." He said and handled the papers to the former Anbu captain.

Kakashi picked them up and started to read. It was the Psychological evaluation of the Genins in team thirteen. Naruto's had a lot of changes, facts and some with a simple note, confirmed, which had only been added recently. The paper in his hand established his own observation about the maturity of the boy.

"I always knew the mask Naruto-Kun was hiding behind. It was after the betrayal by Mizuki the barrier shattered and his potential finally exposed. " The Hokage declared with a sad face. "Tell me Kakashi-san, why will Naruto-Kun hide behind a mask of fake happiness?" He asked.

"His treatments from the villages..." Was his answer, with shaking hands. He was barely holding the papers in place.

"Naruto's' heart is still pure, but I had to act before it was too late, that is why I agreed with Iruka-san proposal." The old man confirmed.

Kakashi nodded and pushed the revelation away for further analyses, before he started to read the next one, Satsuki. His eyes were wide and unbelievable. "She could be... No, are you sure this is not Itachi evaluation? "

The Hokage gave him a firm look, telling him with his eyes not to question him about the accuracy of the papers. "Why did she hide her Sharingan?" The former Anbu then asked, completely ignoring the glare.

The Hokage pounded the question and seemed to look older than before.

"The same day she gained hers, the Uchiha clan was massacred. I believe, she fears that her eyes would lead toward the equivalent part as Itachi." The Hokage answered, forced the Anbu to sympathy with the young girl. "With you, there are now four people who know about her eyes."

Kakashi wondering if the last members would surprise him as much as the first two. After a moment of reading, he couldn't find any unusual about the girl. Maybe except for her perfect chakra control and understanding of the theory behind the energy, she was also highly intelligent. However, Sakura was just an ordinary girl.

The Hokage chuckled causing the former Anbu to frown. "She is no more ordinary than you and I, Kakashi-san. She has her public image to uphold and in same time. She wanted to be free from the social norm. Due to her conflicting desire, she unknowingly created an entity in her own mind; A more daring and wild. I believe, in due time, if both or all of her personas accepted that they are one being..." The Hokage said and left it to the Former Anbu captain to image the girls' potential.

"With a perfect chakra control, there is nothing stopping her to outperform anyone when it comes to Jutsu. In other words, her grown is halted because of her imbalance mind." Kakashi mumbled to himself, not knowing that the Hokage was listening. "Sir, It is possible, that her strength is equally shared between her personas?" He asked unbelievable.

"Yes, It is very likely..."

"That would mean that her score should be multiplied with two!" Then something clicked in his mind. The Hokage implied the possibility of more than one entities. "You don't believe she has many more?"

The Hokage grim expression showed him that he hit the spot.

"With the new observation from my side, I believe one of them is emerging. The one that has no claim in befriending Naruto, and his more eccentric exploits. She is starting to use her brain and not follow the civilian standards." The Hokage answered with a glint in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded and took a deep breath before letting it go. "Lord Hokage, It is that why you allowed her to test them in there?"

The Hokage rubbed his forehead, seeming a headache was closing in. "Partly, Kakashi-san. The real reason for me to allow it; They are all lonely children... and I don't want to see them grow without having them able to share their burden with their own generation."

Kakashi was little hurt by the declaration, "Sir, don't you think they would mature more by being in there?" He didn't want to voice it. He, himself, was likely not fit to be their Sensei with his own past shadowing him. He still felt jealousy toward the young Kushina, the team thirteen Sensei.

"I asked about your observation of them. You answered; they were actors..." The Hokage asked for confirmation. Kakashi sighed. He did believe they were just faking being children.

"They lost their childhood because of my lack of action. I was living in my own little world and didn't notice the signs before it was too late. It's my shame alone..." The Hokage trailed of and seemed to remember something.

Kakashi remembered, while he could not read minds. He assumed that the Hokage was thinking about Itachi, a child that aged too fast. Without people his age to reach out to, he took the weight of the older generation... The burden of war and death. He believed that Itachi could not handle the part, he was still a child after all.

He, himself, took the burden of his dad. It led him toward the deaths of his teammates, one with his own hand; The other might as well the same. The sad part; His loyalty to the village was because of his connection to his teammates, since he didn't want their sacrifice to be in vain.

He couldn't see in his heart the reason for Itachi to stay loyal. The rogue Uchiha had no one in the village to connect to. Kakashi now understood the Hokage decision...

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - A new bond**_

_Page 025_

* * *

Satsuki walked toward the sitting Pinkette. The girl was staring blank ahead, and the Uchiha was wondering if Sakura even was watching for enemies. "I will take the Second watch for now. " She said.

Sakura tilted her head and looked toward their camp for the coming night. It only had one tent and no bonfire, which was good idea due to the enemies looking for them. "I set up some traps over there." She said and pointed in the direction toward the area where they encounter the Samurais; Showing the places to the Uchiha.

The black-haired girl grunted and looked at the places.

"Naruto and I have placed explosive traps around the camp while you were watching... He is also sending some of his clones with ninja-wire to warn us, if they somehow passed this location." Satsuki added with a curious eye toward the blond.

They both believed it was a good idea, but Sakura was wondering about a little detail.

"The only problem with the wire will be, if the animals in the area accidentally stomped on them..." Sakura counted and was making the other girl frown at her.

She did trust Naruto and still do, but somehow. She doubted that the boy remembered, that there were wild animals in the area.

Satsuki's' eyes bore at the girl's head. She was staring dagger at the Pinkette. "Sometime, I wonder what he sees in you..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

But before Satsuki could clarify, Naruto arrived.

"I got some food, better eat up." He said and handed them the prepared meal. "We likely need to start hunting from this day forwards. Our rations might last, but better be safer than sorry, right Sakura-Chan?"

"Hai"

"Whatever" Satsuki grunted.

Naruto was about to argue with the Uchiha, only to be dragged away by Sakura, leaving the young dark-haired girl alone.

Satsuki was watching them leave. Her eyes glued at the Pinkette back. She had no idea why Sakura was in their team. Naruto was in the team was reasonable enough, or at least in her eyes. He had shown more combat skills than the Pinkette did so far. Since they entered the grounds, the girl showed pathetic skills and only managed to hold her own against one samurai, while they both took two each, even that, Naruto had to save the her.

The young Uchiha was wondering if the boy had some kind of fetish toward weak girls, then there also the reason of the girl's changes of attitude. What she had gathered, the Pinkette was her brother's biggest fan-girl. Somehow, it changed in one day, now she was giving Naruto all those girly, sickening and lovely eyes toward him. Satsuki hated it. She despised that the boy just let the girl abuse him. Sakura hit him and verbally shut the boy down for a long time, that was what others had hinted.

Naruto accepted the girl like it never happened, of cause, there were some who assumed, that they had been friends and had been hiding their friendship. It was the problem. Satsuki didn't believe it.

Sakura was hiding something. It was not what rumors implied. It was something bigger...

Naruto too likely had a secret, but she was more acceptable to his. It felt the same as what she was hiding herself. It was the eyes of deaths. People might call her eyes the Sharingan, one of the 'The Great Eyes. How she saw it, if she ever ended up using her eyes again, deaths would follow...

Hours passed, yet it felt like ages for the young Uchiha.

A sound behind her sent her into higher awareness. She still had two hours before her watch finished, and Naruto was going to take over. Her hand tightened around her Kunai. 'Had they sneaked up on them?'

Satsuki with the blink of the eyes moved the tip of her Kunai toward the newly arrived presence. Seeing the blond hair, she managed to stop by the edge of time, touching his skin. Naruto gulped with a sweat-drop.

The Uchiha growled irritated. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed at her teammate.

Seeing a drop of blood trailed from the area, which her kunai touched, her hardened face lessened. She removed her weapon and mumbled a small apologize. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to hug them, staring at the emptiness ahead.

Naruto was still shocked by the speed of the girl, but now that he was looking at her. She looked fragile. He wanted to hug her, tell her that it was okay. However, a feeling of getting beating up prevented him from doing anything. After all, he knew from experience to never hug a girl without permission, otherwise they will punch you.

The boy sat beside her. He too stared ahead, an awkward silent between them. A small bum on his shoulder from the girl forced him out of the tension. He tilted his head to look at the girl. She seemed to have moved closer. Their shoulders were now touching.

Maybe the silent wasn't so bad...

Satsuki had shifted in her position to get some of the feeling back to her legs, somehow she ended up closer to the boy. The part of her, which she didn't understand was the feeling of warm when their shoulders touched. With the corner of her eyes, she saw his smile, just because of that. She shyly let it be.

A Small blush reached her cheeks, a feeling of exciting, which she compared to steal a cookie. It was the thrilling of doing something she was not supposed to. She wondered, if Naruto did feel the same. Her head tilted a little to look at the boy next to her. He was staring at his hands, as he was deep in thoughts. It was an odd behavior from the guy, that much she knew about him.

Looking at him, Satsuki mind flashed to the memories of her first kiss, which she still needed to settle, or it would eat her up. "You remember back in the classroom?" She asked. Her voice barely had any sound. He, however, seemed to have heard her.

It did seem, he remembered, if the sweats on his foreheads were any indicating of what was in his train of thoughts.

"Well, what about it? I have been in many classrooms..." He lamely answered.

"You stole my first kiss..." Satsuki deadpanned, making the boys' eyes huge and cheeks red in embarrassment.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously . "It was an accident..." He argued, that was how he saw it.

Satsuki's' eyes were piercing the boy, analyzing every aspect of his face. She wanted to see any signs of lie and deception. She remembered his face turned green, which did hurt her pride. "Was it really that bad?" She asked, making it sound like it didn't affect her.

"Bad?" Naruto asked in return. "What was bad?" He really did not know.

Satsuki scowled at the boy. "The kiss!" She half-yelled and turned her face away, arms crossed in a childish act.

"I don't know.. It happened so fast... Believe it!" He argued trying to fix whatever conflict that was between them. He really didn't know why she was angry at him.

"I saw your face, don't lie to me. You hated it. Your face looked like you want to gag!" Satsuki whispered killing intent flared from her.

"That was because I thought you was Sasuke!" Naruto tried to reason.

Satsuki tightened her fists in anger; with her lightning speed, she pinned the boy underneath her, straddling him. His arms were locked in place with her hands. "What did you say?" She asked, eyes boring into his, faces inches apart. Angry, that he saw her as a boy...

She could feel his breaths touched her lips, sending shiver down her spine.

He gulped, and she felt something starting to harden. She could sense it growing between her legs, poking her intimate parts. Satsuki moved her upper body away from his and stared down at where she was sitting.

She was shocked by bulge forming under her. The boy clearly had some kind of reaction to her body. Satsuki resumed looking at his face, seeing that he was misery trying to hide his blush. Her face started to heat up. She shifted her position a little to avoid the awkward feeling between her legs. It caused a small shock to escape from where their intimate parts were touching, even with clothes between them. It sent an odd but good feeling in her center...

Her mind didn't comprehend that her hip was moving on its own, not until a small moan escaped her lips. She stopped in shock from embarrassment and humiliation. Satsuki let go of Naruto and rushed to the tent with watering eyes, leaving a shocked blond behind.

"Cursed you hormones!" She managed to breath out.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - Potential released.**_

_Page 026_

* * *

They finally arrived at the center of the training-ground. Team thirteen was barely able to avoid patrols on the way. Not that it matters, in front of them were a huge castle with guards watching from the walls.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" Sakura asked as her eyes watched the sentinels every movement.

"Should not be hard, but we don't really know what these Samurais are able to do." Satsuki said and pointed toward one of them. "That one had more armor plates than those we encounter so far. They also looking more skilled."

"Yes, you are right" Naruto jumped in, "These guys with the horns look like some kind of leader, maybe even captain for a squad. " He said and pointed toward another one.

Sakura noticed, that Satsuki looked away from the blond, since they woke up. The Pinkette discerned a tension between the others' members of her team.

"So we can assume, these guys are better skilled than those patrols earlier?" She added wisely, her eyes narrowed at the Uchiha and Naruto.

They both nodded in the same time.

"Let us find a safer spot to plan our attack..." Satsuki recommended, looking at the blond to what seemed to be the first-time today.

Naruto avoided her eyes but nodded nevertheless.

"Hai.." Sakura answered, while wondering was what going on between the two.

A few hours later...

They found a cave with an entry hiding under some fallen trees. For hours, team thirteen had been trying to work up a plan to get inside the castle without ending up alarming half of the enemies.

The members of the team were sitting facing each other. "I don't think it is possible to sneak inside..." Naruto said suddenly. They had been trying to find a way to slip in and avoid fighting too many enemies at once. "Why not just attack and-"

"-You are right and we can't just attack. They are too skilled for us to handle that many" Sakura said with rolling eyes, not really knowing that she interrupted him.

Naruto opened his mouth, then close it again. From the outside, it seemed he had more to say.

Satsuki seemed to notice the boy frustration. "You got an idea?" Her eyes at the blond intensely.

The sun-kissed-haired boy lowered his head, completely avoiding eye's contact with Uchiha. Repeatedly, Sakura's' face turned to each of her teammates. She wanted to ask what was going on between them, but pushed it aside.

"Naruto?"

Naruto lifted his head, locked eyes with Satsuki for a brief moment. Memories flashed in his mind from the night before. Blushing, he turned away and faced Sakura to explain his plan.

"We can't do anything without alarming them, so I thought, why not just do that and lead all of them away?"

The girls stared at him with blank expression. "That could work..." They both said, looking at each other in surprise.

Hours later, the newly genins finished their preparation for their assault on the castle. They returned to the cave, which would be the base of operation for now. Naruto would be the distraction. They were attacking in dawn.

Naruto volunteered to be the last watch before morning, and it was nearly the time for his teammates to get up.

A sound of movement from behind, required him to tilt his head to look. It was Satsuki, who was walking and binding strap on her arms. She sat down beside him.

The blond looked away, avoiding her eyes. He still remembered what happened and had blamed himself. Believing, that the girl was hating him for it.

"Naruto..." The girl called, trying to get his attention. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" She pleaded. Her hands took hold of his head, turning him to look her. Their faces were inches apart.

"It never happened..." She said with passion and audacious.

Naruto didn't seem to understand her. "Satsuki, I am sorry, Okay? I promise that I will make up for it! Believe it!"

"It Never Happened!" She repeated, her eyes locked with his.

"But..." He never finished as he suddenly spotted something in her eyes, a single tear drop escaped.

"It never happened..." She said once more, eyes full of pain.

Naruto nearly blew away. He wanted to know why she was acting like this. Instead of arguing, he decided to let it go. If Satsuki wanted to forget it, he at least would respect her decision.

However, Naruto had no idea how to respond to that. So he did what came first on his mind. His face lightened up toward a silly grin, then he opened his mouth. "What happened?" He asked with his most teasing, innocent, childish expression. He could gather.

Satsuki stared blankly at the boy. She was wondering, what was going on inside the head of the blonde. She glared at him for a very long time, looking at his silly grin. She finally understood, that the boy accepted her request. Out of nowhere, she started to giggle with a small smile of her own. Her hands were still touching his head, holding him in place.

"What is going on?" Sakura's' voice interrupted, forcing the two out from their own little world. They looked at the Pinkette. The girl had her hands on her hips, glaring at them.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened..." She said lazily and let go of Naruto's' face.

Naruto started to rub the back of his head. "Jep, nothing..." He chuckled with a little force, nearly faking.

Sakura let go of a breath she was holding, walking over to take the place on the other side of the blond. "Sorry." She mumbled, not really understand the reason to say the word. It just escaped her lips, like a part of her wanted be 'Sorry'.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He sighed and gave the Pinkette a reassuring smile. "Come on Sakura, it is time for me to do my part..." He said and rose from his spot.

Sakura's' right hand grabbed his left, stopping him. She wanted to say, "I love you," but she couldn't. A part a her feared she would lose him, not to the task in front of them. No, she was afraid he didn't return the love any more. The Pinkette really regretted her idea of keeping their relationship in secret.

Naruto's' eyes sparkled with love, and she felt foolish to question him. "Sakura..." He whispered. She in return squeezed his hand a little, nodding, before letting him go.

Her gazes fell under the watching eyes of the other members in the team, Satsuki Uchiha. There were irritation and annoyance in those black eyes.

"What?" Satsuki asked, daring the girl to say anything.

Sakura shrugged. She didn't know how to respond and then there was a huge task before them. She had a feeling it would end badly if she followed up with questions of her own.

"Nothing, come on, we can't let Naruto have all the fun..." She said, tried to sound nonchalant as possible.

"Just... don't mess up..." Satsuki remarked and headed toward her own spot, leaving the Rosette alone.

Grey-blue eyes watched the teams in amusement. Kushina had a predatory smile on her lips, before she flashed out of view.

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - The castle under siege, Team thirteen falls.**_

_Page 027_

* * *

Kushina made three clones to watch the Genins, one for each member. She was smiling with pride on how their plan started and couldn't wait to see more. She was inside an underground room in the castle. Her face smiled in satisfaction as she spotted the Rosette on one of many hidden cameras...

Sakura waited for Naruto to begin his attack. Her shoulder was leaning on the wall. She was holding a black pipe in her hand. It was a tube made to send a 'grab hook' higher and farther than a normal Shinobi could throw. The Pinkette put a small 'paper bomb' in the hole before placing in on the ground.

Then hell started.

Naruto sent his clone army to attack. They were holding wooden-shield to give them better survivability against the odds. His idea was good, since arrow rained down on them. With their own pipe tubes, the clones started to send arrows and Kunais toward the defender.

With Satsuki.

Satsuki slammed the bottom of the pipe on the ground, activated the 'paper bomb' and a low sound of puff later. The tube sent a 'grab hook' into the air and toward the wall. It connected to the wall.

The young Uchiha grabbed the rope, which the hook provided and started to rush up the walls. Some of the guards saw the incoming Ninja, sent arrows her way. Satsuki skillfully dodged them and before she reached the top, the girl pulled on the rope with extra strength. It gave her the motion needed to lift her up and jumped over the wall. She flipped in the air and took two Kunais out from her punch, before sending them right into the neck of the two archers, forcing them over the edge and falling to the ground.

Satsuki took the weapons dropped by the guards and threw them over the edge, before rushing toward the nearest door. She didn't want to get spotted.

With Sakura.

The young Pinkette had more luck with sneaking in. She managed to avoid the few guards in her area and found the door leading to the basement without any accident.

Sakura went inside after making sure that no one was there. It was with pure luck that her instinct took over, because, she barely dodged a slashing katana. It cut away some of her pink her. The Pinkette rolled to the left and took her Kunai out, ready to defend herself, only to see her attacking was lying down on the floor with Satsuki right foot pinning him by the head.

Satsuki had a superior smug look on her face. "I am not going to fail because you get killed, come on this way." She said and headed toward a door in the far corner.

Sakura gave the Uchiha a dirty look before following behind. They arrived at one of the 'arrow slits, a hole in the wall for archer to provide arrow fire, while staying under protection. "I believe, this is one of the unused." She said and pointed to the area.

"How can you be sure?" Sakura demanded to know.

"Because this is not a spot for lookout, and likely only used while the castle is under siege. You see the narrowed hole? They are only large enough to cover a small area, and you can't stick your head through it to get a better view. Besides the castle have a few towers for lookout..." Satsuki explained.

"Well, how will Naruto get through it? We were supposed to find an entry spot for him!" Sakura argued logically.

Satsuki rolled her eyes, staring at the Pinkette. She shook her head in irritation. "Why does he believes in you so much..." She mumbled just loud enough for her teammate to hear.

Sakura's' mouth open, only to have a hand stopping her. "Hear that?" Satsuki whispered.

The Pinkette tried to listen, hearing birds from the nearby forest, the wind hitting the walls. There was nothing out of ordinary. "The fighting stopped..." She stated, seeing Satsuki nodding in confirm.

"It's time..." Satsuki said and took a small flashlight out of her pocket. The girl pointed the end toward the forest at the 'arrow slit', flashed the lights three times and sat down.

Sakura moved her head to look outside, but was pulled down by her teammate. "Don't..." The girl warned her.

Naruto saw the three flashed of lights from a small hole on one of the towers. He did wonder, how he was supposed to get through the hole. They clearly believed he was able. "Most be Sakura-Chan idea..." He told himself and transformed to a Shuriken. He also made sure that his clones kept attacking from different directions not to place any suspect to the main one.

Suddenly, hundreds of metals were hitting the outside of the stone wall. Naruto was attacking the castle walls with Shurikens and Kunais.

A single Shuriken, half the size of the girls went through the hole and stuck to the ceiling. The attacks stopped soon after.

Sakura was staring at the Shuriken with wonder, if Satsuki didn't have pulled her down...

The blond dispelled his transformation and landed in front of his teammates with a grateful grin toward the Pinkette, causing the girl to blush. "They are lowing the gate and sending patrols out to catch the attackers. Believe it!" He said, happy that his plan worked.

"Good, let's find that information and find a way to shut down these dummies." Satsuki said offhanded.

"Hey, you could show some appreciation!" The boy whined to the dark-haired girl.

Satsuki gave the boy a dead glare before looking away with a scowl. "Whatever!"

The last member of team thirteen had her head lowered in shame. She could have defended the Uchiha, but she didn't. The reason was simply, she questioned her lover abilities, Satsuki didn't.

Sakura was scared, "What do you see in me... Naruto?" She asked herself. The memories of the other time-line flashed, and she knew for sure; She asked that question many times. It was just the first time she questioned his reason for loving her in this new world. "Do I really deserve you, Naruto-kun?.."?

"What does he sees in you?" Satsuki once asked her, and Sakura could not find the answer...

The team was, slowly and stealthy, sneaking deeper underneath the castle, avoiding patrol here and there. They arrived to a well-guarded door. That was near a corner. Four samurais were standing, two on each side of the entry, ready to draw their swords.

"Can you transform into one of the commanders, Naruto?" Satsuki asked the boy.

Naruto pounded the question for a moment. "Yes, but I already spent a lot of chakra... " He answered truthfully. He was tired because of all the clones and attacks he made.

His teammates looked at him as he was joking, the boy clearly understated how much chakra was spent. Comparing to others, they would have died a few times over.

"Can you do it, and still have the strength to continue?" Satsuki asked. For the first time, the girl sounded worried for the blond.

The boy was going to answer, only to be interrupted by the Pinkette hand on his shoulder.

Sakura closed her eyes. She felt threatened by the girl and had to act. "I believe you have more than enough, Naruto..." The girl encouraged the boy with a smile of affection. Her eyes opened and locked with his, promising him a worthy reward. Naruto nodded toward Satsuki.

The Uchiha moved her lips close to his ears, whispering him her plan. Her breath sent an uneasy feeling toward his stomach, a tingling feeling. He might have imagined it, since he thought, her lips might have touched his ear

Naruto nodded and did his part. He transformed into a samurai with horned helm and full body armor. The boy was walking toward the guards. Their hands were still on the hilt of their swords.

Satsuki had a backup plan if the first part didn't work. The way the guards seemed to grip the hilt on their swords, showed that they were indeed ready to attack her teammate.

The Uchiha jumped out from her hiding place, threw three Kunais at Naruto's' back, hitting him where the armor was weakest. Naruto fell face down. The samurais rushed to avenger their 'leader' and charged toward Satsuki.

The armored warrior ran pass the fake commander with weapon draw, ready to swing. Naruto rolled around to throw two well-placed Kunais, executing two furthers samurais away from his team made.

The two closest to the Uchiha didn't know that their comrades were not following and was still rushing in. Satsuki dodged the first swing, and jumped up to land her left feet on the helmet of the warrior, before continuing toward the second enemy. The Armored warrior turned around to attack the girl in the air, only to have a Kunais bore deep into his neck from Sakura.

The last enemy moved to stab the girl, who was still in the air. A puff a smoke shocked both the enemy and Satsuki. Naruto somehow had arrived and grabbed the wrist of the warrior, held his arm. Satsuki saw the opening. Her right feet landed on the blade, pushing it further down. The Katana was a sword single-edged blade; The sharpness was meant to slice. The others were for parrying or block. She didn't need to worry about her feet, and it was helping to keep the enemy dangerous weapon from slicing or stabbing her.

Her own weight gave her the needed strength and momentum to force her Kunais right into the masked helmet.

The enemies were defeated, now what was left, was to check the other-side of the door.

Naruto was trying to stand up but fell to his knees. "I guess, I am finally out of Chakra, huh?" He chuckled, faking bravery.

"You didn't need to jump in..." Satsuki said with a scowl. Naruto just stared at her with a satisfied smile, telling her with his eyes. He would do it again in a heartbeat.

Sakura had been walking around, making sure the enemy had really been defeated before joining her teammates. She opened her mouth to join in the conversation. However, the door opened and shocked them with a power blast. Powerful energy attack, 'killing intent' and chakra came, wave after wave. It was hitting team thirteen, sending the last two members into their knees panting, pinning them to the ground.

The Pinkette saw chakra-chains heading toward her lover, perceiving that Naruto could barely move. She moved with pure willpower to jump in front of him, defending the boy with all her heard... It was not enough as they kept coming...

"Sakura!"

The chain got hold of the Rosette, picked her up from the ground before crashing the girl into the wall, clearing the way for chains to reach the boy.

Satsuki saw everything, hearing the boy yell the name of their teammate in pain. It reminded her of her twin brother after Itachi finished torturing him. Her Sharingan flashed. She pushed the feeling of dying from the 'Killing intent' away and grabbed the nearest sword. She moved to slash the chain holding the Pinkette down. The metal touched metal. Her blade broke. Her eyes watched unbelievable, distracting her from the incoming attack...

Darkness...

* * *

_**Naruto - Ageless - The end of team thirteen...**_

_Page - 028_

* * *

Kushina carried them all to her home. Her student was beaten, no denying it. Team thirteen was not longer a possible. The Hokage had told her everything, he had seen their battle, strategy and the teamwork.

His decision was final. The only thing left for her to do, was to care for her student. She had to bath with them, to clean their wounds, healing them to the best of her ability. She only needed them to wake up.

The water in the bathtub was colored red and brown from blood and mud. They were knocked out cold. She placed them gently on her bed, gave them new clothes to wear while they slept. It was not proper for them to sleep naked together after all.

Naruto had been placed in the middle, even in sleep, Sakura moved close to the boy. He spooned Satsuki on the other hand. It was a disturbing sight, yet a still cute one. She thought.

Kushina sat on a chair near the table, a little away from the bed, staring at her Genins.

"So much potentials..." She said out loud, not that anyone would answer her. The only people nearby were her three students. It would be a long time before they were to wake...

"Oh my head hurt, argh! I can't move!" Naruto screamed, surprising the red-head.

"You should let your teammates rest, Naruto" Kushina advised; Her voice was calm and respectful.

However, before the boy could answer...

"Why are you holding me, Naruto!" Satsuki exclaimed, trying misery to escape the boy.

"And stop poking my ass, dobe!" She later added, before hitting the blonde stomach with her elbow.

"Why did you hit me! Hey, stop hitting me!" Naruto whined.

Kushina bowed her head, trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths. "They sure are loud..." She whispered.

"Stop, Poking, my Ass, your big pervert!" Satsuki screamed and reached out to grab what was poking her.

Silent...

Kushina wondered how Sakura was still asleep from all the noise. It was not until, she noticed that the room entered an awkward silent.

She decided to see what was going on, noticed that their faces turned red as tomatoes. "What is going on?" She wondered in her head. Out of curiosity, she moved from her place and stood above them, looking down.

Satsuki was grabbing Naruto's' boyhood with her left hand. The blonde face was red and his body was shaking, maybe out of fear?

Kushina now remembered, men and boy alike were really sensitive down there, attacking them between their legs would cause them much pain. "Satsuki, I don't think you should be taking hostage, just because he is holding you." She told the dark-haired girl.

The girl shrieked in shock, removed her hand like it was burning. "Why are you naked!" She yelled, pointing her finger comically at the boy, complete ignore the red-head.

Kushina could have answered the question. It was her who unclothed all of them. The reason Naruto was naked, was because she forgot to buy clothes for the other gender. She did hope that his clothes would have been dried by now, so, she wrapped his lower body in towels, skirt like. His upper-body, she just gave one of her overlarge T-shirts for him.

The red-head then noticed something, the boy was indeed naked from top to toe. She turned her head toward the Pinkette, noticed the girl was hugging the clothes, which she gave the boy, tightly to her chest.

"That is odd. I don't remember seeing anyone taking his clothes off..." Kushina mumbled amused.

"Naruto, why are you naked, and what happens to Satsuki?" Sakura asked, finally awake.

They turned their heads to the dark-haired girl. The girl was shaking and staring at her left hand, mumble unknown words. The girl head rose up. She looked at the boy then the Rosette, noticing the clothes in the Pinkette hands. "You the reason it happened! You did it, didn't you!" She pointed her finger the pink-haired girl.

"Don't you dare accuse me!"

"It's your fault I touched his..."

"You did what?!"

The two girl decided to butt head, complete forgetting the confuse boy and their Sensei watching them.

Naruto was the first to notice her. "Erhm, Sensei, could I get some clothes?" The boy asked, hugging himself while trying to hide his modesty.

Kushina rubbed the back of her head. "You know. It might be a good idea, come on, let see if your clothes had been dried." She answered with a cheeky grin.

Naruto followed with his hand covering his intimate parts.

Sometime later...

Kushina and Naruto were sitting around the table, and were staring at the two girls who were fighting. Either one got the upper hand.

"Why is Sakura-chan fighting with Satsuki?" Naruto asked, rubbing his chin confusedly.

"So long they don't start fighting like Ninja. I really don't mind... You know" Kushina deadpanned. From her point of view, it looked like two best friends were having a friendly brawl.

"I don't think they are best friends..." Naruto answered with huge eyes, like he had read her mind.

Kushina raised one of her eyebrow, "Really?" She asked.

"It looks more like when Sakura-Chan and Ino-Chan are fighting..." Naruto provided helpfully.

"In this case..." Kushina answered. The room suddenly felt hazardous. Everyone turned and faced the red head, stopping whatever they were doing. A dark aura emitted from the elder teen...

A few minute later...

The two girls were now sitting around the table with the rest of them. Their heads lowered in shame or fear. Kushina was sitting between them with a cheeky grin and carefree expression, humbling a happy tone as she was eating.

Naruto was sitting opposite the red-head. "Scary..." He kept whispering to herself, not notice that Sakura and Satsuki nodded their head in agreement now and then.

"Well, you guys failed the test misery... But the old man is being nice. However, we have to wait and see..." Kushina stated with a cute puppy smile, breaking the tension in the room.

"What!" Satsuki rose from her seat, only to return as Kushina gave the girl a sweet smile. It was not something that promised pain. The smile itself looked like the red-head could never hurt anyone. It was too adorable... So why did it scare the Uchiha?

"You have no idea what would happen to us?" Sakura piped in, her head down while playing with her fingers nervously.

"Nop, he is having a few people looking at your score... other than that, I am not sure. However, I can tell you guys this. Team thirteen are no more... You know..." Kushina explained with a cute chuckle.

"You seemed rather happy about the fact!" Naruto grumbled. He was in bad mood.

"Don't be a child, You know" Kushina giggled, like she just heard a sweet joke from the boy.

"So we just wait?" Satsuki asked.

"We can train a little, you know. " Kushina provided helpfully. "I haven't really had anyone over, so it would be nice to know what my home needs..." The red-head trailed off.

"So you live by yourself... Where are we any ways?" Sakura asked with interest. She looked out the windows and could only see trees.

"South-east of the village, to the border of the old kingdom of Rōran, which after it was destroyed. I guess the more correct phrase would be, 'Close to the border of the land of wind'. " Kushina stated.

"Rōran..." Naruto and Sakura whispered, they turned and faced each other.

"I think, I remembered it from somewhere... " Naruto said, and Sakura nodded.

"It could be from the history lesson, many of the dummies you guys fought, were provided by the queen of Rōran, Sāra, after a treaty. Konohagakure provided ad in the form of a nameless hero. He sacrificed himself for his love, the queen... " Kushina said then pounded her cheek like she was trying to remember something.

"Right, while the Kingdom was destroyed, their daughter still lives... As a nomad with her people... You know..." The red-head added.

" Sāra..." Naruto whispered, why was the name important to him?

"Well, let move ourselves from the history lesson, the city was destroyed about twelve years ago, and most of the people did survive... It not as bad as it seems, you know." Kushina stated with a smile.

"Wait, so the Samurai-constructs were provided by them?" Satsuki asked with a calculated expression.

Kushina looked down, "Yes, I guess, the treaty with Konohagakure was Rōran downfall..."

Satsuki nodded. She could picture it clearly. "The other villages likely would have left the kingdom alone, until they realized how much military power, Rōran could provide Konohagakure..."

An uneasy silent seemed to force the room into a depression tension.

"War and power..." Naruto whispered and looked at Sakura. It was something they needed to overcome and change. They still had no idea how to use their knowledge of the future. 'Would it even be the same future?"

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**AH/**_

_I think the last page was the most annoying to write. I wanted Kushina to be social-awkward, since she had been training all her life and never really interacted with anyone. In the same time, I wanted her to be a cute adorable girl, who actually looked like she would not hurt a fly. She also needed to be able to change her persona in an instance. I, as well, wanted her to feel like the Kushina we all love and know, the cannon Kushina._

_Satsuki and Sakura, their interaction was heading toward rivalry, and I would like them to hate each other, but deep down, still work together well. Satsuki would be the one that questions Sakura love for Naruto many times over, forcing the girl to improve in a faster rate._

_Naruto, I wanted him to feel like the cannon boy, just a little more mature but still act childish and stupid now and then._

_To you guys, who took the time to review, I love you guys. In point a time, I was actually frustrated with some of your readers and nearly decided to just stop and make a new story. Thanks to few, I decided to see how far this story would go..._

_My plans, and notes reached as far Pain act... I hope i can make it that far without getting too frustrated... :)_


End file.
